


Festina Tempus (Rewrite)

by HP_and_PJ_nerd19568



Series: Potions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Harry, Child Harry Potter, ChildHarryAu, Cute, Draco takes care of Harry Au, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Potions, Potions Accident, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_and_PJ_nerd19568/pseuds/HP_and_PJ_nerd19568
Summary: With a potions partner that hates him and an overenthusiastic potions professor, it's amazing this didn't happen sooner. A botched potion leads to Harry turning into a child version of himself, and losing his memories quickly. Meanwhile, Draco think's he's losing his sanity if he's really being nice to Potter.This is the rewritten version of Potions Class Gone Wrong. My goal is to improve the quality of the story by fixing grammar, spelling, plot holes, and any number of other details.COMPLETE.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Potions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656136
Comments: 29
Kudos: 448





	1. Slughorn and Malfoy

The room was sweltering. The humidity caused many students to cast aside non-essential garments. Cloaks hung on the backs of chairs, ties of green and gold loosened, shirts partially unbuttoned and no longer tucked in, all as sweat dripped down noses and temples. It ran down their necks and their chests, beading their brows. 

The sounds of dicing, slicing, mixing, churning, bubbling, hissing and sizzling, of spoons clattering and pages turning all combined to create a cacophony that felt like the very essence of the potions classroom, where the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students stood.

Professor Slughorn wandered around the classroom, peering into pots of students as he passed, remarking to each of how they could aide their potion into being a little less runny, a little thicker, to make the color duller or brighter.

One argument broke out in the corner, concerning how many bat eyes needed to be added after a certain amount of rotations, and about how that particular Gryffindor was a 'moronic sack of shit who would never amount to anything if they couldn't even read a textbook'. The professor hurried over and sent the boys out, and returned a moment later murmuring about how 'this house unity project was doomed into the dirt from the start'.

Indeed, many people thought it was a silly idea, but Professor Dumbledore had been adamant about making sure the teachers understood the new rules. Now, whenever a group project was introduced, teachers would arrange students from different houses to work alongside each other. Which, two weeks into the new policy, had already erupted into several arguments.

After a moment of regaining his composure, momentarily disrupted by the 'foul mouthed' Slytherin, Professor Slughorn continued his walking around the room, eventually gliding over to his prized students desk. That desk also happened to belong to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Both boys seemed deep in concentration. Draco was bent over a cutting board, measuring the distance between his slices of newt, while Harry poured over a textbook, making suggestions and comments which were only greeted with disdainful remarks and a sneer.   
  
However, their potion was in fair condition, and whether or not Harry's comments contributed to their success, well, no one besides Draco would ever really know. Slughorn even commented on the fact, giving them a small amount of praise as he passed, beaming at Harry all the while. Draco wasn't spared much of a glance. Harry didn't seem to have been paying attention to the comment, but glanced up briefly as a neon green light flashed throughout the room suddenly. 

Over at Neville's desk, a large pot with a nauseating green glow illuminated his face, along with the face of a very irritated Pansy Parkinson. Professor Slughorn didn't seem to have any advice for the pair, completely astonished by their ruined potion.  
 **  
**Professor Slughorn was nearing their table, and Draco was panicking. The potion had become a woodsy dark green color that was absolutely unacceptable. It was supposed to be a soft turquoise, and just shy of being chunky. At the very least, the texture seemed...tolerable.

Draco breathed harshly through his nose, glaring at Potter, who, of course thought this couldn't be his fault. Professor Slughorn arrived to peer over their cauldron, which he now viewed with a sort of...disappointment. He shook his head lightly. Draco was fuming. This was all Potter's fault.

Professor Slughorn gave Draco a slight pat on the back. "Perhaps the next lesson will turn out a bit better, you can't expect it to always be perfect. Why don't you both go through the instructions again, see if you can figure out what you may have done wrong." The old coot gave the duo a smile, and shuffled off behind his desk. 

Professor Slughorn now sat behind his desk, with his stupid cooling charm and anti-humidity charms that made Granger's hair look even more horrendous than usual. Draco turned his heated glare back to his table partner, who was still awkwardly shuffling through the textbook and examining their leftover ingredients, presumably to figure out 'what they had done wrong', as the professor had suggested.   
  
"This is your fault," Draco muttered disdainfully, sneer firmly set as he mixed their potion seven times clockwise, and then three times counterclockwise, just as they were supposed to. Only, it didn't fix the color of this stupid, pointless, redundant, infuriating, useless, ludicrous, imbecilic, pointle-

"Would you like to explain why it is my fault instead of trying to kill me out of the corner of your eye?" Harry murmured, a sigh heavy on his lips and eyebrow quirked in question.

"You gave me too many Eyes of Bat. The instructions clearly read half a dozen, and you shoved an entire handful of the tiny things into my palm!"  
 **  
**"Perhaps you'll remember to count them yourself next time, as is recommended when working with another person," Harry quipped. Draco began to seethe as he realized Potter was hardly giving this any attention! As if this was some first year project and not a potion that would certainly end up as part of their exam! Potter didn't even have the decency to act like he cared! The insolent prick!

"When we began this potion I thought I could be reassured that even your idiotic self could count ingredients, excuse me if I believed I was working with someone who wasn't a complete imbecile!" Draco snarled at Harry, whose ears were beginning to redden in frustration.

"Why don't you go shove those bat eyes up-"

"You should be finishing up now. Please bottle up a sample of your potion and write your name on the bottle before turning it in! Neatly, mind you! And don't empty your cauldrons yet!" Professor Slughorn announced. Soon the sounds of quills scratching and clinking bottles filled the room. A murmur of voices penetrated the humidity, of people groaning and complaining and wondering just what they had done to make the universe hate them.

"Now, before we continue, who remembers the name and the properties of this particular potion?" Professor Slughorn squinted throughout the classroom, where several hands had been raised. "Yes, Ms. Dunbar?"

"The potion is called Fes-Festina Tempus, and it reverts the drinker to a younger age," Fay Dunbar said quickly, a tall girl with long brown hair.

"Nicely done. In fact, this particular batch that I've had you make is supposed to turn someone's age back a year, for about a half hour or so. Some of you will be testing out your potions today. Would anyone like to volunteer for extra cred- ah! Ms. Granger, why don't you come up?"

Murmurs of unfairness flitted throughout the room. "She's already got top marks! Why pick her?"

"My hand was raised way before hers!"

"Teachers pet."

Ignorant to it all - or maybe just acting like she was - Hermione walked lightly to the front of the classroom, another small bottle of her perfect looking potion in hand. She smiled at Professor Slughorn, though her happy face was mostly obstructed by the disaster her hair had become.

"Whenever you're ready, Ms. Granger." **  
****  
**Hermione brought the soft turquoise liquid to her lips, almost sloshing some onto her uniform as she shook her hair out of the way. She drained the liquid quickly, and set the potion down before a look of slight pain came over her face. Harry would never tell her it looked like she was constipated.

She huffed through her nose, sounding almost as if her breath had been forcefully knocked out of her. A small poof of turquoise air left her nostrils, before Hermione's hair grew out significantly, she shortened around an inch and her face rounded out just a bit. The class clapped and she curtsied.

"Well done Ms. Granger!" Professor Slughorn praised, and Hermione had a small hop to her step as she went back to her desk next to Blaise Zabini.

"Would anyone else like to volunteer before I hand pick?" Less hands were raised this time. "Hmmm...Ms. Greengrass, why don't you come up?"

As the slender blond took her own potion, the same procedure happened. Her hair shortened, her face rounded out, she wasn't as tall, her shoes were slightly clunky on her feet, and her arm was bent at an awkward angle.

Wait...what? 

Daphne screamed and fell to her knees. Professor Slughorn rushed to put a spell on her arm to keep it from moving, and gave her a small potion that seemed to be for numbing. He called over her desk partner quickly, and Parvati assisted her out of the room and into the hospital wing.

Professor Slughorn chuckled a little sheepishly. “I may have forgot to mention that injuries sustained at that particular time do return. As this potion does not simply change your features, it changes your entire body chemistry from a year's time. This includes maturity through puberty, hair, height, scars, and so on.” Slughorn smiled bashfully, as if forgetting that he didn’t tell the class that an assignment had been pushed back. “Now that we have that out of the way...would anyone else like to volunteer?”

No one raised their hand. The classroom had gone from an eruption of chaos and shouting to utter silence. It seemed that everyone hoped that if they were quiet and didn’t move, the professor wouldn’t see them. Professor Slughorn sighed heavily, murmuring about the mood swings of teenagers. "Very well...here we go, Mr. Potter, come here."  
  
Harry's head snapped up so quickly Draco thought he may have given himself whiplash. His eyes were full of dread as he realized he would be drinking his own botched potion. He stared at the professor for a moment, his eyes similar to that of a deer in headlights. He looked over at Draco, panic quite clear. Harry wasn't sure why he looked at Draco. He certainly wasn't going to be getting help from the wanker who was filling another small potion bottle. And...were the corner of his lips...twitching? 

Hate was clear in his eyes as Draco corked the bottle and shoved it at Harry. Reflexively, Harry took it, lest it crash and break on the floor. Who knew what this monstrosity would do to the floor...who knew what it would do to him.

Draco leaned on his elbow and rested his hand in front of his mouth to hide his smile as Harry dragged his feet up to the teachers desk. He thought Harry may have been attempting to hide in his shirt. Draco made an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"There we go, m'boy! Go ahead, down it goes," Professor Slughorn said happily, encouraging Harry with a large smile. Harry didn't think it was very encouraging.

Harry couldn't have moved the bottle slower. As he finally tipped his head back, he prayed his heart wouldn't explode or something. Knowing his luck...

The bottle was drained, and Harry had a moment to shudder violently. He began to set the bottle down, before he fell down to his knees, gasping in pain. Harry clutched his stomach, and cried out.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. Her high pitched voice rang throughout the classroom. Professor Slughorn stood on the side worriedly. Like the students, he didn't do much besides stand on the side and watch Harry tremble, though he did prepare another numbing potion along with some other potions his panicked mind thought might be needed.

At first, Draco had had to smother his laughter, but as Harry's trembling turned to convulsions he began to worry. He sat up in his chair, leaning over the cursed cauldron as he and the rest of the class wondered if they were about to see the end of the Boy-Who-Lived.

A small poof was heard, accompanied by a small cloud of green smoke that enveloped Harry. The cloud dispersed quickly. Standing in Harry's place...a boy.

He was young. Draco thought he looked about four. The Hogwarts uniform pooled around him. His shirt barely clinging on a shoulder, while the other sleeve exposed a thin, pale elbow. His shirt was hanging down to his ankles and the pants he had been wearing had dropped to the floor. His hair was long, wrapping around his ears and neck with a curliness that surprised the classroom. Large green eyes stood out behind glasses that were slipping off his nose, before a tiny hand angrily pushed them back up his face.

That...that's Harry Potter. A mini Potter. How disgusting. Draco sneered, looking down, though his expression faltered when Harry tripped trying to untangle himself out of his pooling clothes.

Harry lunged to crab a corner of the desk, catching himself as his foot got tangled in his pant leg. He looked up at the professor with a frown, face flaming as half the class cooed and the other half laughed. "Oh dear, those are a little big now, aren't they? Yes, yes..." Slughorn gave a forced chuckle at his attempt to lighten the mood, before quickly dropping the amused expression and murmuring a few words to readjust Harry's clothes

A moment later, Harry now had clothes that at least stayed up on him. Draco thought the mini-Hogwarts uniform was a bit daft, but what could Draco do? He could laugh at the fool, just as he was.

As Harry's wand clattered to the floor, falling out of his shrunken pocket, a sudden cry was heard from Lavender Brown in the back of the classroom. "He's so adorable! Look how tiny he is!"

Harry glared at her, which wasn't nearly as intimidating as it would have been just a few minutes ago. Draco distractedly compared the look to a grumpy kneazle.

An uncomfortable cough came from Professor Slughorn. "Ah...Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at the man, who thought that with eyes such as those, well, one could get anything they desired. "Are you quite alright? Can you speak?"  
  


Harry coughed. "I can speak," His voice was quiet, high pitched and slightly shrill.

"How do you feel? Any pain? Discomfort?" Professor Slughorn rocked back and forth, running his eyes over Harry to check for any immediate signs of fatal danger.

"I'm fine, sir. May I go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, already inching towards the door.

"Ah, yes! Of course! Mr. Malfoy, escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing now. Grab his things, won't you?" Professor Slughorn said, as though it had been his idea the whole time. He smiled happily, patting his rotund belly.

"Professor, that's really not necessar-"

"Why must I bring Potter to the bloody hospi-"

Harry spoke at the same time Draco began, a whining tone to their dramatically different pitches.

"Nonsense, nonsense! I will not hear it! Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing or I will be forced to take away house points. I will not allow a student to walk to the hospital wing by themselves, and as partners you are responsible for each other. Now grab Mr. Potters things and off you go!" He huffed, watching with a raised eyebrow as Draco collected Harry's bag and cloak and walked stiffly out the door. He made a small shooing motion at Harry then, who sighed slightly before walking out behind Draco.

Professor Slughorn gave a small frown as he noticed large, hand-print shaped bruises littering Harry's forearms where his sleeves had been rolled up.

The two walked out of the classroom. No one but Hermione noticed how Harry hurriedly rolled his sleeves down and pulled his collar up. He shot a look to his friends before he left, and gave Hermione a wide-eyed look when he saw her starring. He left quickly, following Draco's path.

"Come along, Potter," Draco said, his voice unusually soft as he led the way to the hospital wing. Harry quickly followed behind, wincing slightly as he tripped every few paces. He thought he heard Draco laughing at him from time to time, but every time he looked up at the man his face was a neutral as it always was.

Huffing, Harry pushed his glasses up his nose for what seemed to be the umpteenth time since they began their walk through the twisting stone hallways. That was something Professor Slughorn had forgotten to shrink, unfortunately. Harry considered taking them off, but considering how poorly he was adjusting to walking with tiny legs, he didn't want to make his probability of staying upright even lower. He just wished he didn't have to push them up every few seconds.

While Harry sulked and Draco ignored him, an uncomfortable silence shrouded them, only interrupted by Harry's quick paces trying to keep up with Draco's long strides. Harry struggled with his feet and Draco studiously not-looking. By the time Harry had gotten the rhythm of his own legs, he was grateful that classes were still in session. He couldn't imagine the amount of ridicule people would put him through seeing himself in his mini-Hogwarts uniform and his stupid-looking tiny body.

Abruptly, Draco turned, shoved his wand into Harry's face and murmured a quick spell that shrunk his glasses to be proportional to his face. Harry stared up at him, startled and confused. Draco didn't look back down at him, instead choosing to immediately continue walking, leaving Harry to jog slightly to catch back to up him.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry asked, suspicion ringing out in his high tone. Harry coughed, swallowing a few times. His own voice was throwing him off.

"Honestly," Draco murmured, "you look like a fawn, trying to stay upright and stumbling around, looking at the world through those stupid big eyes." Shaking his head, Draco murmured to himself. Harry thought Draco had consumed to many potion fumes.

Draco was thinking similarly to Harry. Something must've been wrong with him, if he was even contemplating the fact the Potter looked 'cute'. At any age, Potter was disgusting.

"Uhm...thanks for the glasses, then," Harry said, more confused than showing gratitude. Harry looked down at his feet, pulling at his sleeve and therefore did not see the glare Draco shot him from over his shoulder.

"You're welcome," Draco said curtly. And that was that.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Harry never realized how far the hospital wing was from the potions classroom. Maybe it just felt farther, since he thought he was taking two and a half steps for every one of his normal ones. God, he hated this age.

"Do try and keep your head up. You'll get spinal and neck injuries later on in life," Draco spoke suddenly. Startled, Harry snapped his head up, before registering Draco's words. He fixed his askew glasses and brushed a piece of hair behind his ear, before his eyes returned to the ground again.

"Sorry," Harry murmured. Malfoy snapped his head back to look at the mini-Harry, surprised by his words. "I think I'm kinda acting like I had when I was...whatever age. Five or somethin'..." Harry trailed off as he shifted his shoulder, a small wince contorting his face. Harry desperately hoped that he wouldn't have to stay like this for very long. He could feel numerous bruises on his arms and legs, and what he distinctly remembered to be a burn from a fire poker that had turned into a scar. He couldn't remember exactly what made Vernon believe that was necessary, but he remembered it happened soon after Petunia made him start helping with the flower garden in the backyard.

He really hoped they would fade, but he didn't think they would...Harry hung his head again, feeling the ache and trying to ignore it. It was so much more pronounced now...Harry had built up what he thought was an impressive pain tolerance the last few years, and now he suspected that tolerance did not stick with him. He wasn't sure if it was a psychological thing or because of calluses or whatever, but now...he was feeling the pain so vividly, and it was disconcerting and uncomfortable for him.

"Chin up."

Harry scowled, but did so. He realized how close they were to the Hospital Wing, and quickened his pace. He pushed against the large, swinging double doors with effort. One began to creak open, before it flew open easily and Harry stumbled. He looked back, confused, and glared at a smirking Draco, who had one hand on the door.

Harry's glare soon withered. Something compelled him to drop his gaze, before he angrily put his chin back up and walked further into the room. He paid no attention to a confused Draco, trailing behind him as he silently berated himself for acting like he did when he had been this small. He was not an intimidated, meek child. 

Draco called out into the empty room. "Madam Pomfrey?"


	2. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me what you think!

Someone pointed out that the title is similar to dirty words in Latin, and now I've been faced with the unfortunate battle of not being able to change something I desperately want to. But I REFUSE and I will ACCEPT my double-entendre title. Well, thank you to those who reviewed, and enjoy!

~~~

Madam Pomfrey poked her head out behind a closed curtain. "Oh my," she murmured, upon seeing mini-Potter. She quickly turned back to the student she had been treating, cast a spell or two, made a quick order to 'be gentle with it less is break again before this blasted potion goes away'.

A small rustling of sheets met his ears before a puffy-faced, red-eyed Daphne walked out, head hung low and cradling her arm.

"And what exactly happened here?" Madam Pomfrey inquired with a quirked eyebrow, a small glower. Harry gulped as he looked up at her, craning his neck.

"Hi Madam Pomfrey." He said quietly, giving a crooked smile in an attempt to placate her. Her eyebrow did not lower. Harry looked at Draco for help, who was pointedly looking at the clock on the wall. Draco would be late for class soon.

"Potion mishap," Harry said, shuffling his feet a little. Madam Pomfrey nodded, eyebrow now at a normal height but lips now pursed.

"Come along, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey led him to an empty bed, ordered him to sit and stay. Lights flickered and flared as she cast diagnostic spells on him. "Which potion?"

"Fest-uhm, Festina te-"

"Festina Tempus. Madam Pomfrey, may I go now? I'll be late to transfiguration," Draco cut. Harry shot him a slightly hurt look which Draco again, pointedly ignored, glancing meaningfully to the clock.

Madam Pomfrey waved her hand in dismissal, and Draco briskly walked out. Professor Mcgonagall was going to kill him for being late. It wasn't even his fault! _Stupid Potter..._

Draco pushed the thought of Potter's hurt eyes out of his head. It wasn't his problem anymore.

Transfiguration, he unfortunately shared with the Gryffindors. Mcgonagall stared at him over her glasses as he walked in late, but said nothing. Her class began with her silently pacing back and forth, staring at her students. Whispers vanished as soon as her harsh eyes passed them.

"It has come to my attention that there has been an incident concerning Mr. Potter today that you all witnessed," she began. The students in the classroom shifted nervously. "I have been informed to tell you that if I hear any of you, even if you are not from my house, saying anything about this situation you will be punished. This is not a laughing matter. I do not want to hear any gossiping, murmuring, whispering, anything concerning Mr. Potter. You will keep this to yourselves, least you all wish to be responsible for a considerable loss of house points and any detention I wish to bestow upon you. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence met her ears. No one hardly dared to breathe.

_"Do I make myself clear?"_

"Yes Professor!" Voices rang out. Mcgonagall nodded slightly, and said nothing else on the matter. Soon, the class was busy writing notes, and the only whispers were complaints of hurt wrists and 'what did she just say?'

Once dismissed, Draco went to his last class of the day, arithmancy with Professor Vector. Draco was in a good mood as he walked into her class. He hadn't needed to worry about Potter at all, and was assured this matter would take care of itself without his needing to be involved or concerned, and a day where he did not need to deal with Potter was indeed a good day.

~~~

The Hospital Wing was cold. Harry shivered slightly. He thought about casting a warming charm on himself, but wasn't sure how well he'd be able to do magic right now, so decided against it. Wondering why the Hospital Wing was so unreasonably cold, he kicked his dangling feet back and forth. Harry thought it might've been to discourage students.

Madam Pomfrey had left a little while ago, ordering him to 'stay put less I glue you to that bed, Mr. Potter' and had then bustled off out the room. He looked down at his feet, chuckling at the fact that they finally fit him. And to think, all it had taken was being shrunk to...whatever age he was to have proper fitting shoes for once.

Harry eventually decided to lay down, pondering at when Madam Pomfrey would be back. He fell asleep soon after.

When he woke up, it was to quiet voices. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking at the fuzzy figures. He reached around for his glasses, before they were gently put in his hand. He gave a small smile as suddenly Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore came into a...somewhat focus.

"Harry, my boy. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked, giving Harry a comforting smile.

"I'm okay. it's kinda disorienting, my limbs aren't the size they're supposed to be. And I think my glasses are the wrong prescription, things are still blurry." Madam Pomfrey tapped his glasses quickly, and suddenly Harry could see better than he ever had! He blinked rapidly to adjust to the change, giving Madam Pomfrey a grateful smile.

"So...Can you fix me now?" Harry looked at the two. Dumbledore's smile faltered a bit.

Madam Pomfrey spoke to him then, and Harry wondered at why her voice softer than he had ever heard it. "Mr. Potter, I had Professor Slughorn give me a vial of the potion you drank, and it is malfunctioning. You've been asleep for nearly an hour and a half, which is well over the time the effects were supposed to have lasted. There is no telling how long this will last, but I do believe we must let the potion work itself out of your system."

"You can't do anything," Harry said, aghast. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"Don't look so sullen, Mr. Potter. Arrangements will be made to deal with the situation. Our students particular habit to gossip has already been dealt with, as I've heard."

Harry's raised an eyebrow in question. His silent inquiry was not answered. "As it is, you will have accommodated sleeping conditions, meal times and classes until other arrangements are made, as I've been informed." Madam Pomfrey said.

Before Harry could protest, the stern women held up a hand to silence him. Harry deflated slightly, nodding. "Before we get into all of that, take this." She handed him two vials, one an ugly light green and the other a dark blue. He swallowed them both quickly, shuddering. He felt the ache in his bones vanish, the pain from where his injuries would brush against his clothes gone. His stomach felt full and a headache he hadn't even noticed went away.

"What were those?" Harry asked.

"Healing and nutrient potions," she said curtly. Harry stared at her, realizing what exactly that meant.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I have some questions. My diagnostics say you're about seven years old right now. Would you like to explain to me why you are so horribly malnourished?" Her stern look made Harry wilt where he was sitting.

"I didn't eat much as a kid."

"Hm. Well, perhaps you'd also like to explain to me why you were absolutely covered in bruises and burns before I ordered you to take that potion?" She said next, staring at him.

"Clumsy." Harry refused to look at her. Instead, he stared resolutely at a crack on the spotless white tile floor.

Madam Pomfrey softened her stare, but only slightly. "Mr. Potter, you realize this is a safe area. You will not be harmed here," she said quietly. Harry refused to look at her.

"I'm fine. It's really nothing, Madam Pomfrey," he said. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Really, Mr. Potter, now is not the time to nurse your pride," Madam Pomfrey muttered as she discarded the empty potion bottles. "If you do spontaneously remember something to do with Muggles and bruises, please enlighten me and I will take care of it, I assure you." She glared at him until he nodded. Satisfied, she looked to Professor Dumbledore who had been standing behind her quietly.

Harry felt as if he had missed something as he looked between the two.

"Harry, will you come with me to my office?" Professor Dumbledore looked at him kindly, a reassuring smile on his face. Harry nodded, sliding off the bed and hitting the floor with a slight thud _._

He followed Professor Dumbledore through the empty hallways, wondering if Dumbledore had purposefully waited until they would be empty to fetch him.

Dumbledore filled their walk with small talk, to Harry's surprise. He began with the news on the Daily Prophet, of how a squib had just been tried with abusing dark artifacts. Harry mostly hummed in response, feeling awkward with Dumbledore's eye watching him closely.

"Another Triwizard Tournament is to be held at Durmstrang in a decade or so, did you know?" Dumbledore smiled down at him. Harry nodded slowly. "Do you think they'll use the dragons once more? I thought they were a delightful touch, gave the Forbidden Forest a nice trim too." Dumbledore chuckled merrily, as if the destruction of the forest was a delightful thing.

Harry stared up at him for a moment, confusion furrowing his eyebrows. "Dragons aren't real," Harry said, though he sounded fairly unsure of himself.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. He didn't comment on the dragons further. "Harry, tell me, what are the types balls used in Quiddich and what do they do?" He asked instead. Harry thought that was a weird question. Or at least, he did, until he began having difficulty answering.

"Bludgers...they chase people around. And kaffels-Quaffles score points." Harry nodded, satisfied with himself. Dumbledore smiled down at him kindly.

"Indeed. Never a good match without some Quaffle fighting, is it?" Dumbledore said, thoughtfully looking down at Harry, who nodded. "Yes, indeed...blood pops."

Harry watched, enchanted as the statue rotated, revealing a staircase. They entered, Harry smiled gleefully at sparkling, whirling, twirling trinkets around the room. He spotted Fawks, proud and prime and preening. Harry petted him gently, giggling as he was nudged back.

"Fawks is at his best right now, and he certainly enjoys attention," Dumbledore spoke from behind his desk. Harry looked over, and saw the empty chairs facing the desk. He moved to sit, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "We'll be here for a moment, please continue. Would you like a Lemon Drop?" He offered, motioning towards a bowl.

Harry shook his head, and returned to Fawks who was nipping at his finger. Harry was reminded of Hedwig, and smiled. He needed to visit her.

"It's so dark in here," Harry said, frowning as he looked at the book shelves. He could hardly make out the titles on the spines.

"Oh yes, I do tend to keep it dim, Fawks gets moody if he isn't one of the brighter objects in the room. Why don't you cast a lumos so you can see better, I'm sure Fawks wouldn't mind." Dumbledore smiled at Harry reassuringly.

Harry pulled out his wand, making a messy upside down 'V'. "Lumos!" He cried out. His wand flickered, a shaky light sputtering before giving out. Harry frowned. "That's...weird." He looked at Dumbledore, who watched him thoughtfully.

Fawks nipped at Harry, who continued to pet the large bird, wondering what was wrong with him.

A heavy knock came from the door. "Come in."

~~~

Draco had been in the midst of arithmancy when Professor Vector's lecture had been cut off by the door opening.

A young Hufflepuff girl with long hair poked her head in. Walking into the classroom, she extended her hand out to Professor Vector. "Excuse me, Professor, this is for you."

Professor Vector took the small scroll that the girl had been holding and dismissed her. Skimming, she closed the scroll. "Malfoy, gather your things" she called. Draco put away the few things he had out, and quickly made his way to her. "I expect you to have the essay completed by Thursday," she said, dismissing him.

He walked out, closing to the door to the sounds of groans behind him. Cracking open the scroll once more, he found his eyebrows raising.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please come to the Headmasters Office immediately, the password is 'Blood pops'._

Draco mourned the loss of his lunch as he began walking.

Luckily, his trek was short, down a flight of stairs and a hallway, and soon he was face to face with the large gargoyle that protected the Headmasters Office.

He felt stupid saying the password to a statue. He checked his surroundings quickly, only speaking once he was sure no one was around to hear him. "Blood pops."

The statue slowly rotated, spinning on its axis to reveal a staircase Draco gracefully stepped on before ascending to a heavy wooden door with a large griffin knocker.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

Draco stepped in slowly, first noticing how much taller Professor Dumbledore seemed behind his desk, and then the two empty chairs in front of him.

For a moment he wondered what the second chair was for, until a high squawking sound drew his attention to a very large bird in the corner, who was nuzzling against a giggling Mini-Potter.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, take a seat. You as well, Harry." Professor Dumbledore held out a bowl. "Lemon drop?" Draco hesitated a moment then took one. Damned sweet tooth. Harry took one also, face scrunching up at the sour taste. Draco laughed a little, before it quickly dropped after realizing that Harry was looking at him.

Dumbledore smiled at a weary Draco. "How are you today, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Fine, Professor, thank you. Sorry for the confusion, but why am I here, exactly?" Draco did Not Look at Harry who was most certainly Looking at him.

Dumbledore didn't seemed to have heard him. "Your name has a peculiar meaning to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir...it means 'Dragon'...what does this have to do with me?"

Ignored again. "Harry, what kind of dragon was it that you fought just a few years ago? Mighty beast, wouldn't you say?"

Harry's eyes snapped back to Professor Dumbledore. "A Hungarian Horntail, Professor. I mostly just thought it was terrifying."

"Indeed, I imagine that would be frightening for someone as young as you were." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I do have classes I need to attend." Draco was getting a little irritated now, being ignored continuously. He had more important things to do than to contemplate the meaning of names!

"As you both know, this is...a delicate matter we are dealing with at the moment. I need you both to be exceptionally cooperative for the time being. Madam Pomfrey has informed me that while the concoction Mr. Potter ingested is not physically harming, it is not good for him.

"Mr. Potter is already experiencing memory issues. Just moments ago, he did not believe that dragons existed, nor did he know what a Golden Snitch was." Dumbledore looked at them both gravely.

"Though, as all three of us just witnessed, once you walked into the room, Mr. Malfoy, Harry remembered not only that dragons exist, but the type of dragon he fought during the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore paused, giving them both a moment to digest that information and the implications of it.

"This is a very serious situation, and I need both of you to help me. Mr. Potter is vulnerable right now because of his lack of magical ability, I think it best to keep him separated from the rest of the schools population. I'm sure you boys both understand what could happen if this news spread to unfriendly ears." Dumbledore looked down at them over his glasses, waiting for a nod.

"I..." Harry, hesitated, looking at the two of them to see if he'd be interrupted. Draco thought that was rather strange. He couldn't remember a time Potter didn't blunder through a sentence thoughtlessly. "I understand, sir, but what about my classes Professor?"

"I do not think you should be particularly worried about your schoolwork at this time Mr. Potter. I will make arrangements for you and if so, necessary materials shall be given to you over the summer, if this takes that long. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, I want you to spend more time with Mr. Potter. I think you will be good for his memory, and perhaps if you could train him magically as well."

Draco was astounded by how foolish his headmaster could sound sometimes, really. "Sir, I really don't think I'm the person you want for this. Potter and I don't have any...particularly platonic memories between us."

"I am well aware, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore chuckled a small bit. Draco felt his face burn slightly.

"Dinky," Dumbledore called out. Dinky the house elf popped into the room suddenly. Though Draco's eyelid was twitching steadily, he suppressed a laugh at how high Potter jumped out of his chair at the sight of the House-Elf. "Prepare a suitable room for these two lads in the Northern Tower. As quickly as you can, dear," Dumbledore addressed the happily tearing House-Elf with a smile.

"Of course Sir!" Dinky croaked happily, before popping away again. Harry stared at where the house elf had been, still seeming scared and shocked.

"You will both be sleeping in that room. Once she returns, you will be shown how to get there and the password. Your things will be moved up there shortly. Mr. Malfoy, please do calm yourself, red doesn't suit you as well as it does Fawks." Chuckling, Dumbledore smiled at the two of them.

Huffing, Draco took the headmasters advice before he embarrassed himself further. "I'm only obligated to spend hours after curfew there?" Draco felt the need for clarification. He would not keep himself there for longer than necessary because of confusing instructions.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. And when you are not there, other arrangements will be made to ensure Mr. Potter's safety."

Dinky popped back into the room, once again startling Harry. Draco didn't notice how quiet he had been until he realized he only moved when he had been startled. He was...oddly still and quiet for a young child. Bloody hell, he was too quiet for any one. Draco kept forgetting he was even there. That might've been due to the anger, though.

"Everything is ready for masters!" Dinky said, her shrill voice making the boys flinch.

"Thank you, Dinky. If you'll show the boys to the room and how to open the door, after that you may return to the kitchens. Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your lunch and your classes, and spend the rest of the time as you may wish until curfew." He nodded to the three of them.

Harry hesitantly approached the House-Elf. He held out his hand for a shake. "Hello." Dinky started to tear up, and Harry began to worry he did something wrong.

"No Master has ever wanted to shake Dinky's hand! Oh thank you Sir, so kind! Dobby is true what he says about Sir Potter!" She cried out.

Harry looked very uncomfortable. "Uhm, thank you? I'm sorry if this is terribly rude, but...what...are you?" Harry asked, looking down at the creature that wasn't much shorter than himself right now.

Though Draco and Dumbledore exchanged a glance, Dinky wasn't phased at all. "I'm a House-Elf Sir Potter!" She told him happily, dancing on the balls of her feet. "We must be going now! I have to show Sirs how to get into your room!" Dinky held out her hands. Harry and Draco grabbed one each, and all three vanished with a soft _pop!_

They landed in a wide corridor covered in portraits from various centuries. Dinky lead them down the corridor. "Misters will be staying in a room guarded by a portrait of a very old vampire that was friends with Mr. Slytherin's Grandson! It's a very nice room, Dinky made sure it was perfect for Misters!"

"Thank you Dinky," Harry spoke, "is the portrait of Sir Abraham Mercy?"

Dinky looked back at Harry, a wide, watery smile on her face. "Yes Sir Potter! You are very kind, you do not need to thank Dinky!"

"Do you frequently make friends with portraits, Potter?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

"They don't get to talk much, so they like to have a conversation once in awhile. They appreciate it a lot," Harry said, picking at the skin around his fingernails. "Just... it's nice to be nice. Not that you'd really care about that, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "You're not wrong, Potter. I don't think many people have earned my pleasantries."

Dinky brought them to where the corridor branched off into a large alcove, scarce of paintings except for one. It held an older gentlemen, with a strong posture, hard eyes and an unwelcoming face. Sharp canine teeth poked out of his mouth, his black hair starkly contrasting his pale skin.

"Hello again, Dinky," The portrait greeted, staring at them. "And you two will be staying in my quarters, I presume?"

Harry walked in front of Dinky and Draco, who had stopped a few feet from the portrait. "Hi Sir Mercy. You never told me you were an entrance portrait."

"Why, Hadrian, is that you? What happened to you, boy?" Sir Mercy leaned forward, concerned.

Harry smiled at the concern. "Little accident in potions, is all. I'll be okay."

"Blasted subject. I never liked potions, pointless practice! Always caused too many lost limbs and dead animals! You couldn't even eat them after because they were too ruined by the stupid things!" Sir Mercy exclaimed, "I do hope you fix yourself soon, Hadrian. Stay away from potions, they never did anyone any good!" Sir Mercy crossed his arms, nose in the air. Harry was reminded a bit of Draco at the pose.

"I'll do my best," Harry told him, smiling. The portrait nodded, and looked at Draco.

"And what's this fellow doing here? You look like a no-good Malfoy. Always managing to create the nastiest potions. Were you the cause of Hadrian's accident, boy? What is your name?" He spat, red eyes narrowed harshly.

"Draco Malfoy, Sir." Draco took a step back, worried about the portrait to his room hating him. He'd known him for two minutes and already knew not to put it past him to let Draco spend the night outside because of who he was. Well... that was fine, he supposed. He'd go and sleep in the Slytherin dorms. Without his clothes, or toiletries, and come back to a scolding from Dumbledore.

Great.

Sir Mercy growled. "Of course, you blasted purebloods. Never did any of my kind any good, and I doubt that's changed at all. I'll let you know, you say one blasted word of my blood and you'll never see the light of day again!"

Harry stepped in front of Draco, holding his hands up in a placating motion while Dinky trembled off to the side. "Please, Sir Mercy, I'll make sure he won't say anything bad about vampires. He's nice, the family has really changed the past few centuries! Draco's father now advocates for creatures rights, and had been trying to get vampires a better status in the ministry for years now!" Harry explained hastily. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded along. Such a thought was preposterous, but if it kept him in a warm bed he would tolerate it.

After a moment, Sir Mercy nodded. "Continue your father's work, boy. Creatures of all sorts need rights." Sir Mercy watched him until Draco nodded. "Do not ruin my quarters, boys. The password is Wattlebird. Don't forget it." Sir Mercy opened his portrait, allowing the two boys to step aside.

"Dinky will be back with supper for Misters Potter and Malfoy," Dinky said, before popping away.

They walked in, absorbing the cozy room. It seemed to be a common room of sorts, with a large fireplace, chairs couches and tables in hues of browns and whites. Draco heard the portrait close behind him, walking further in. Harry went down a small hallway, which opened into a humble kitchen with simple necessities. A door in the hallway lead to a bathroom, Draco found.

"Why'd the portrait call you Hadrian?" Draco asked, raising his voice so Harry could hear him from the kitchen.

"He insists that 'Harry' isn't a proper name, so he calls me that cause he likes it. I stopped trying to correct him a while ago." Harry called back. Draco walked into the common room, seeing Harry eating a sandwich from a stack on a plate that had popped up on the table by the fireplace.

Draco grabbed one as well, looking around as he ate. In the corner, a spiral staircase went up from the common room, which Draco presumed lead to their bedrooms. He went up, Harry not far behind him. On the right side, a room in tones of dark greens and blacks, a four-poster bed and his trunk at the bottom of the bed. A desk and a chair in the corner, and a bathroom that connected.

Draco noticed a piece of parchment on his trunk, folded and addressed to him. Harry wasn't with him anymore, so he opened it.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_please take some time today to talk to Harry a bit about his time at and before Hogwarts. See if he remembers some things. Events that happened, so on so forth. You don't have to make it personal, but try and share some things about yourself as well. I wish for the bond between you two to grow. If something concerning pops up, the fireplace is connected to my office, as well as Professor Snape's. Do not hesitate to call._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Draco sighed. Of course, why not?

Draco peaked into Harry's room, which was identical to his own, except his had a color scheme of blues and purples. Draco was a little surprised by that, he expected Gryffindor colors, but perhaps Dinky decided to do something else.

Harry stood next to his bed, which was a four-poster like Draco's, but lower to the ground. There were a few stuffed animals on the bed, and Harry held one of a black dog.

"Potter?" Draco called. Harry dropped the animal, stepping away from it.

"What?"

"Were those on your bed or did Dinky get you some toys?" Draco smirked, though he felt a little bad about how embarrassed Harry looked.

"They're not mine." Harry glared at him, walking out of his room and shutting the door sharply. He walked down the staircase, Draco behind him.

"Alright Potter, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Draco murmured, rolling his eyes. He came to the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the railing. "Look, Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter. He wants us to... talk, I guess. See if there's anything big that you don't remember, I guess."

Harry sat on the couch in front of the sandwiches, taking another as tea appeared next to the plate. "Do we 'ave to?" He asked, mouth full of sandwich.

"Unfortunately," Draco grimaced, sitting next to Harry. He poured himself a cup of tea, leaning back in the comfy couch.

"Well, we'll start simple, I guess," Draco said, looking about as awkward as Harry felt. "Tell me your full name."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is that necessary? How would you even know if I was telling the truth?"

"Just answer the question, Potter. Sooner this is over, the better."

Harry sighed again, looking down at his hands."Which one do you want? The one my relatives use, or the one on my bank statements?" He asked. He wouldn't look at Draco.

Well, he didn't need both of them. But he had to admit, he was curious. "Both." It was probably some silly nickname, like how his own parents called him 'Dragon' in private. If nothing else, it might be decent blackmail for later, if it was embarrassing enough.

Harry answered hurriedly. It was never good when he dawdled. Dawdling lead to short tempers, which never ended pleasantly. Harry knew Draco wasn't like Uncle Vernon, but he did remind him a tad of Dudley right now. Draco was much bigger than Harry at the moment, and he didn't appreciate the difference.

"They always called me 'Freak'. But when I went to Muggle school for the first time, I heard my name was Harry Potter. Then I went to gringotts for the first time with Hagrid, and I learned my full name was Harry James Potter."

Draco paused for a moment. That's hadn't been the embarrassing name he had expected. Draco considered what kind of family did that, thinking about how Harry had been acting. He... he had changed a bit, hadn't he? Harry didn't walk with the confidence he usually had, or talk like he used to. Though, he was still snarky around Draco, but hadn't he seen him flinch at his voice earlier? He noticed how stiff Harry sat. How Harry looked like he was ready to bolt from his chair.

It seemed kind of obvious, now that he thought about it. The thought was ludicrous, nothing like this ever happened in the wizarding world. Children weren't...abused. There weren't enough wizard children to hurt them. But...Harry hadn't grown up in the wizarding world, had he?

"Alright... Harry. Erm, how old were you when you got your letter?"

"Eleven."

"How'd you get your letter?"

"Hagrid brought it to me."

"What hou-wait, what? You didn't get it by owl?" Draco asked, stopping his motion of pouring himself some tea.

"Well...I did at first, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me have it. And then eventually the entire house was full of them. They flew through the windows and the chimney and the pipes. Uncle Vernon took us to stay at a hotel that night, so that we couldn't any mail from there, but it still came. And then we went to this deserted house in the ocean, and right as it turned midnight on my eleventh birthday, Hagrid burst in," Harry took a moment to laugh, "scared the wits out of my family. Turned my cousin into a pig and everything! It was... the best day of my life." Harry said, stopping abruptly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble. What's the next question?"

Draco laughed a bit, surprising himself and Harry. He shook his head, pouring himself another cuppa. "I might come to like Hagrid a bit."

"Hagrid was the first friend I had. He's a good person, you really shouldn't hold what he is against him, you know," Harry said, getting himself some tea too.

Draco wasn't sure if he'd include that in his report to Dumbledore. It seemed pointless, along with telling him what his relatives called him. Well, unless it meant Harry wouldn't live with his Muggle family anymore. And that would be good, wouldn't it? Draco would have to think about it.

"Maybe," Draco said, trying to remember what question he was asking. "Right, what house are you in?" Draco had thought this question was going to be pointless, but Harry seemed confused for a second. Draco watched him closely.

"Well... the Sorting Hat tried to make me a Slytherin, but I didn't want to," Harry said slowly, "but I convinced it to put me somewhere else. I didn't think I'd be very good in Slytherin, so it ended up putting me in Gryffindor," Harry finished, nodding. He gave Draco a small smile.

Draco's mind was going a little haywire. He would've been dorm-mates with Potter this whole time, if he hadn't convinced the hat otherwise. Bloody hell, he convinced the blasted Sorting Hat to put him somewhere else! That was one of the most Slytherin-things he had ever heard. This was... this was interesting.

He could... manipulate Potter a bit, couldn't he? Get him to think more like a Slytherin. Why not? It would be fun, seeing Harry act weirdly towards his Gryffindor friends while getting along just fine with Draco...

Why did he even care about this? This was silly, pointless. It didn't matter if Potter liked him.

Draco gave Harry a small, forced smile. "Where did we first meet?"

"On the train to Hogwar- wait, no, we met when we were getting our robes fixed, in Diagonally. In...Madam Malkin's, right?"

Draco nodded, a bit hurt that Harry didn't remember. He suppose that wasn't odd, though. That could've been something he forgot naturally. It wasn't that significant, anyways.

"Yes, at Madam Malkin's. I remember Malkin herself almost fainting when she found out who you were," Draco said, laughing bit when Harry groaned.

"Alright, now for the big question, who is He-Who," he stopped. Potter always said his name, didn't he? Straining, Draco asked, "who is Voldemort?"

Harry gasped, hands grabbing his head as he doubled over and choked on a scream.


	3. Questions and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so glad you're excited for this story. Enjoy!

"Potter? Potter!" Draco called, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He fluttered around Harry, accidentally crushing the teacup that Harry had dropped. Harry slumped on the couch, head at an awkward angle, chest heaving with ragged breathing.

"Dinky! Accio rag!" A small rag flew into Draco's hand as Dinky popped into existence next to him. Draco Took Harry's glasses off and set them haphazardly on the table.

"What can Dinky do fo- is Master Potter okay? What is wrong? What can Dink-"

"Go get Madam Pomfrey, quickly!" Draco barked at her. She was gone within a moment. Draco cast an _Aguamenti_ on the rag, getting in damp before brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes.

His scar was an angry red, and bleeding quicker than Draco would’ve anticipated. He patted it with the rag, trying to stop more blood from getting into Harry's eye. It dripped down the side of his face, a few drops managing to stain his robes before Draco could staunch the flow.

The bleeding stopped after a minute, and Draco was able to clean up the blood that had dried on Harry's face. Draco was suddenly reminded of an accident he'd had when he was about eight. He had taken a tumble off his broom and had hurt his head.

His mother had cleaned it up for him, much in the same way Draco was doing now. He hoped Harry woke up soon.

Madam Pomfrey popped into the living room not five feet away from Draco. Poor Dinky looked traumatized. Madam Pomfrey shooed Draco out of the way, taking the towel with him.

After examining his forehead for a moment, she cast several spells. The air in front of her lit up with different colors and characters, vanishing before Draco could read them

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could stop wearing a hole in the rug, that would be appreciated. Why don't you put yourself to use and tell me what happened here?" Madam Pomfrey spoke sharply, otherwise ignoring his presence.

Draco took a breath to make sure his voice was steady. "Professor Dumbledore told me I should ask him some questions, since he seemed to be having some-some memory issues, or something." Draco hovered over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder, before her scathing glare sent him back. "It was normal, though I'm starting to think that his family wasn't so nice to him-"

"To the point, Mr. Malfoy."

"I asked him about You-Know-Who and as soon as I said his name he freaked out. He grabbed his head and looked like he was in a lot of pain, and then he just-he fainted!"

Madam Pomfrey made a _tch_ noise, and put her wand away. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. We all know Mr. Potter had a.. special relationship to You-Know-Who, perhaps the scar is more related to it than we think. I'll speak to Dumbledore about it. Where is Mr. Potter's room?" Madam Pomfrey took her wand out once more, levitating Harry.

"Up the staircase, on th- on the left." Draco watched her walk up, Harry floating precariously behind her. Draco flinched the smallest bit when it seemed like Harry would hit his head on the railing or wall, but he made it up unscathed.

Madam Pomfrey came down a moment later, giving him a stern look. "I want him resting for the night. If anything happens to him, I want to know immediately. I suggest you put some alarm spells on him in case something happens while you're asleep," she narrowed her eyes at him a small bit as she grabbed Dinky's hand, "you do know such spells, don't you?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Draco shuffled his feet a little bit, feeling like he should be doing something, "do you really think he should sleep that much? It's not even dinner time."

She nodded at him, her eyes softening a little. "Merlin knows what's happening to him right now. I gave him a potion, it should keep him asleep. A little extra sleep never hurt anyone," Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily giving Draco the feeling she was more worried about Potter than she let on.

"Please do take care of him, Mr. Malfoy. He's in a very unpredictable situation, and I need you to be very serious about this. Try and get some sleep, Mr. Malfoy," she gave him a small smile, which by no means made him feel better, "now, Dinky."

The two disappeared with a _pop!_

Draco sat on the couch for a moment, head in his hands. He noticed the broken tea cup, and absentmindedly fixed the cup and dried the stain. He'd been with Potter for less than an hour and he was already convinced this would be the death of him.

Draco didn't feel like going down to dinner. He wasn't hungry, his stomach was still churning from the incident. He should write Dumbledore, shouldn't he? _Madam Pomfrey said she was going to speak with him, so surely not..._

Draco let out a small noise of frustration. He walked up the spiral staircase, intending to take a hot shower to help his nerves, but he swerved into Harry's room instead. Draco walked quietly into the room, getting an odd twinge in his chest when he realized how small Harry looked in the four-poster bed.

He leaned against a bed post, a small smile on his face. Harry was tucked under the covers, laying on his side and holding tightly to a stuffed animal of a large black dog.

_This is bad. This is creepy._

Draco placed a few alarms around Harry's bed, and went into his own room to take a shower. Perhaps the potion fumes had gotten to him. He wasn't acting like he should, around Potter.

Draco stepped into the shower, doing his best to ignore a little nagging voice in his head that wouldn't be ignored. _I'm starting to like him..._

Draco shook his head roughly. So what? Potter was a little kid, he liked kids.

_I shouldn't get attached. He still hates me. He's going to hate me forever._

Draco's shoulders slumped. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile of his shower. This was useless. Draco pulled himself together and made himself comfortable in his room, settling down with his arithmancy essay

Draco almost stabbed his eyeball with a quill when several of his alarms started to go off. He launched out of his chair, dismissing the alarms as he rushed into the room. 

The first thing he heard were the terrified cries coming from Harry. The first thing he saw was a small cyclone of pillows and stuffed animals circling Harry. He’s crying, trashing slightly, the knuckles on his right hand white from clutching the bed sheets.

Draco slowly approached the bed, catching a stuffed animal in his hand. It wasn't going fast enough to hurt, the cyclone stopped moving once he had caught it. Draco pushed through the things that had landed around Harry, he took a seat on the bed. He watched Harry toss and turn, his heart hurting with each whimper and cry. Draco used one hand to hold down Harry's left hand, since his right wasn't moving. Draco used his other hand to gently shake the boy.

The cyclone started again only this time it whirled fast enough to make Draco's hair flutter, and he stopped that immediately. Instead, he tried what his mom would always do to calm him down when he was worked up. He moved his index finger to circle the ring of Harry's ear. He kept up for a little while, and the swirl of pillows and stuffed animals started to slow.

Draco continued as the items eventually fell around them, no magic left to keep them afloat. He turned back to Harry, who had started to open his eyes.

He saw the tears in Harry's eyes, and decided that who they were didn't matter. He pulled Harry close to himself, who clung to him. He rocked him back and forth, not saying anything as Harry cried into his shoulder.

Harry seemed to fall asleep quickly, but Draco had stopped paying attention to the time. Eventually, he started to think about what Harry would think in the morning. This was a ridiculous situation, and surely Harry would hate him for it in the morning. But Draco couldn't bring himself to let him go yet.  
  


Draco laid down, grabbing a random stuffed animal from his side. He gave it to Harry, who grabbed it after a moment. Draco still wasn't sure he was asleep, so he tucked Harry in as best as he could with the awkward position they were in.

Draco didn't calm down until Harry's breathing became steady enough to relax him. Draco thought now was the appropriate time to leave. He stood, his heart twinging just enough for him to roughly scold himself, he removed Harry's arms, which were wrapped around his neck.

He laid Harry down gently. He pulled the sheets up to Harry's neck, covering his arms and the werewolf stuffed animal he held.

Draco set the alarms again, quietly walking into his room. His arithmancy essay was left abandoned, his quill on the floor and his textbook was half off his desk. He straightened his things, setting his essay to the side and pulling out a piece of paper. It was rather late now, about the time Draco would usually headed to bed.

Draco wrote down what had happened. He would need to tell this to Professor Dumbledore the next time he saw him. It didn't take him more than ten minutes to write it, though he left out specifics of how Harry calmed down and went back to bed.

~~~

He didn't know what time it was when he woke up again. The alarms went off loudly in his ears, and Draco almost face planted rushing to get out of his tangled sheets. He dismissed the alarms once more and stumbled into Harry's room.

There weren't any obvious displays of accidental magic, Draco hoped that meant this nightmare wasn't so bad. He sat on the edge of his bed, realizing Harry was whimpering and crying again. Draco felt utterly hopeless as he watched him. Draco crawled under the covers, pulling Harry close against his body.

Harry woke up with a shudder, almost screaming when he saw Draco so close. Draco winced, but tried to ignore it, and held him while circling his ear. Harry relaxed in his arms slowly, his breathing leveling out as Draco smoothed out his hair.

And if Draco ignored the voice in his head that told him he wasn't only doing this for Harry, well that was fine. The voice couldn't tell anymore else. 

"Why're you here?" Harry asked, voice choked with tears. Draco swallowed heavily, not sure how he was supposed to explain himself in this situation which...wasn't really appropriate.

"You... were freaking out, and I didn't-" Draco paused, unsure, "I didn't know what to do, but I needed to calm you down and this worked."

Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't move away from Draco either so he supposed this was okay.

"What was the nightmare about?" Draco asked quietly, now moving his thumb in small circular motions on the back of Harry's neck. Harry turned his face so it was hidden into Draco's shoulder, who pretended not to melt at the action.

"Hey, you can talk to me Harry," Draco whispered, wincing again when Harry stiffened at his name.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, and wiped away a few tears. He spoke into Draco's shoulder, muffling his words. "There was a man, and he-his face was weird. And-there was this girl, with really long red hair. There was a lot of green, and she fell..." Harry sobbed a little, "he k-killed her, Dray, he killed her. I don't know how but he di-" Harry cried into his shoulder, and Draco held him closer than he realized he could. 

Soon, Harry breathed evenly again, and Draco let himself relax. He could only imagine Harry was talking about The Dark Lord killing his mother, from what he knew, but... Harry was so young. He wondered if that had been what the last nightmare was, or maybe it had been something else.

Draco wondered if this happened regularly. It made sense, with the dark circles Draco would always see under his eyes. Draco held Harry a little closer, falling asleep with a smile on his face, thinking for just a moment, about how Harry had called him 'Dray'.

~~~

Draco woke up from the sun attacking his eyes. He tried to turn away from it, but his left arm was asleep. His eyes blinked open rapidly to look at it, finding mini-Potter laying on it. Draco almost reflexively pushed Potter off of him -he hadn't slept with anyone else in the bed since he was six- until last night came flooding back. Draco rolled so he could keep him warm, looking down as he did so. Harry's hair covered most of his face, but Draco could see traces of an angry purple bruise forming around Harry's chin.

Panicking, Draco looked for anything Harry could've hurt himself on. Did he hit his head when he fell yesterday? Were one of his stuffed animals stuffed with rocks? Had Draco hurt him? Dumbledore and Pomfrey were going to kill him-

_"injuries sustained at that particular time do return. As this potion does not simply change your features, it changes your entire body chemistry"_

Slughorn's words and Daphne's broken arm came back to him. Would Harry get.... _every_ injury he'd gotten at this age until he was fixed? That brought up the uncomfortable question of Harry's family who called him 'freak.' Boys did tend to play rough and get a lot of bruises at seven, but thinking about it made Draco uneasy.

Harry stirred, and before Draco could decide if he should leave or not, big green eyes _-surely they hadn't been that green before-_ blinked up at him. Harry pulled away from him, ears turning red. Part of Draco wanted to pull him closer and make sure he was safe, but that was inappropriate and they would both regret that once this whole business was through.

"Where's Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know who that is Harry. Your at Hogwarts," Draco paused, shuffling a bit to sit up straight, "do you know what that is?"

Harry blinked at him for a minute. "It's a... school... for magic," Harry said slowly, nodding along with his words. Draco's worry subsided somewhat, but the bruise staring him in the face wouldn't let him relax completely.

"Okay, that's good. Do you-" Draco cut himself off, clearing his throat, "Harry, do you... know why you have a bruise on your chin?" Draco watched closely as Harry reached up to touch the bruise, and winced. His eyes dropped to the blanket and remained resolutely.

"I'm just clumsy, I told Madam Pomfrey that yesterday."

Draco paused. He hadn't been expecting that, and he still didn't really believe it but Harry already looked extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want to make the situation worse and have him clam up. That would make everything Dumbledore asked him to do more difficult.

"Okay," he said quietly. "You should take a shower, yesterday was a long day. Do you know where it is?"

Harry glared at him. "Yes, I know where the shower is, thanks," he snapped. He stormed out of the room and into the hallway, leaving Draco sitting on the bed. 

He went downstairs, noticing a nice breakfast with toast and bacon already set up for them. A small tray with a few potions and containers sat on the edge of the corner. Finding a note, Draco found himself worrying even more.

 _The green bottles are nourishment potions. Mr. Potter should be taking them every morning_ _before_ _he eats. The purple numb pain, the pink heal major injuries, and the container is a simple balm that will heal all minor injuries. Apply a generous amount and do not wipe away._

_If I am correct, Mr. Potter may be needing these. Let me know if you need anything else, I have had Headmaster Dumbledore connect your floo to my office, 'Hospital Wing.'  
_ _-Madam Pomfrey._

She had to know something more was going on to Harry than just clumsiness, Draco was sure. Draco returned to his meal, setting aside the balm and a green bottle. He was almost done by the time Harry stepped quietly around the corner, pausing at the entryway. Draco wouldn't have heard him if his back had been facing him.

"Hungry?" Draco pointed to the still hot -he loved house elf magic- breakfast on the counter. Harry slowly approached it, taking the seat opposite him but not making himself a plate.

Draco frowned, and grabbed a plate to make it himself. He put two pancakes, some bacon, a piece of toast, and a few eggs on it and slid it over. He realized that Harry wouldn't be able to eat the entire plate at his size. He probably wouldn't have been able to eat it at sixteen, either. But Draco knew that this was what he normally ate -embarrassingly enough- so he went ahead with his gut, ignoring Harry's wide eyes.

"That's all... for me?" Harry asked slowly. Draco nodded, and pushed the plate closer. Harry grabbed a fork so slow Draco thought Harry was trying to tease him or something, with the way Harry's eyes kept darting back and forth between Draco, the plate, and the fork.

Afraid to frighten Harry further, Draco continued his breakfast with slow movements, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. Right before his hand made it back to his plate, Draco jerked.

"Wait, you nee-" Harry dropped the fork and leaped away from the table and was at the doorway before the fork finished clattering. Draco, frozen, watched as Harry trembled. He stood from his seat and grabbed the green potion. "You just... need to take this first, is all. Madam Pomfrey's orders." Draco said slowly. When Harry didn't move, he approached carefully, making sure that Harry could see his hands.

Harry let him crouch in front of him, Draco was glad to notice. He held out the potion. "It's just to help you get some of the nourishment that you need. Then you can eat. Madam Pomfrey just said to take it before breakfast. It's okay." Draco felt awkward and clunky crouching like this, having no idea of what to do. But Harry had stopped trembling and had taken the potion from his hand, so he thought he was doing alright.

Watching Harry drink it, he gave him a small smile and took the empty potion from his hands. "I'm going to be in the living room, okay? Eat as much as you want, or as much as you think you can handle without being sick. The house elves will take care of it, so don't worry about cleanup, okay?"

Harry didn't nod, didn't react at all, but Draco thought he maybe just needed space, so he backed off and headed for the connecting living room. Before he made it through the doorway, Harry called out in a tiny voice. "I don't need to cook breakfast or do the dishes?"

Draco turned. Harry looked absolutely lost and unsure of himself. It made Draco's heart go out to him, for all that would embarrass him later. But that didn't matter; this wasn't the Potter that refused his hand, this was a scared, maybe abused seven year old.

"No, Harry, you don't need to do any cleaning. Just eat, relax, and enjoy yourself, it's okay." This time he waited for Harry to nod before he left, feeling lighter and heavier at the same time.

He went to his room to grab the letter he had started last night, returning to the living room with more paper and a self-inking quill. Tossing the old note away, he started anew.

_Headmaster,  
_ _Harry is losing his memories quicker than I expected. He had several nightmares last night that caused him to use accidental magic in his sleep. He woke up this morning asking for an 'Aunt Petunia' and struggled when I asked him what Hogwarts was. He's also acting more like a child his age would, and I'm starting to fear that his family is very unkind to him. He woke up with a bruise on his face, and I don't exactly believe his claims of being clumsy._

_I planned to pen Professor Snape today about seeing Harry in the hopes of making a potion that could fix him faster than the botched potion would naturally leave his system. I don't think it would be good for Harry if this continues much longer.  
_ _-Draco Malfoy_

Draco realized he had no way to send the letter; his and Potter's pets were in the owlery and Draco wasn't comfortable with leaving Harry; them going together wasn't an option, if there was a chance a student would see them.

"Dinky!"

With a small _pop!_ she appeared, curtsying deeply. "What can Dinky be doing for Master Malfoy Sirs?"

"Please deliver this to Headmaster Dumbledore, Dinky."

"Yes Sirs!" Dinky was gone before Draco had put his hand down from handing her the letter. Draco pulled out a new paper.

_Severus,  
_ _As you've likely heard, Harry Potter recently became the victim of a botched Festina Tempus potion. He is losing memories fast and acting more and more like the child he has become. I think a potion to fix him would be faster than the ruined one getting out of his system, and I think he needs to get fixed as soon as possible. I thought it might be helpful for you to sit and talk with him and perhaps take some hair if you need it._

_We'll be here._

_-Draco_

He called Dinky again. "To Professor Snape, please." She popped away as he noticed Harry lingering in the doorway. He seemed a little less pale, perhaps, but the bruise still stood out on his skin. Draco realized he had forgotten about the healing balm after what happened at breakfast.

"Done eating?" Draco asked him. Harry nodded slowly. "Good. Madam Pomfrey also left a healing balm, I was thinking we should put it on your chin so that nasty bruise will go away," he talked as he walked past Harry -who had lightly touched his face at the mention of the bruise- into the kitchenette.

"Sit down on the couch so I can put this on it, okay?" Draco gestured from the table, but Harry hadn't moved at all. Draco crouched next to him so they were eye-level. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"That's good," Draco nodded, "do you hurt anywhere at all?" Harry shook his head. "Okay, will you come with me to the couch then so I can put this on you?" This time Harry followed, and allowed Draco to gently apply the paste. It probably needed to be rubbed in rather than just layered on top as Draco had done, but he didn't want to cause Harry more pain than Draco thought he might be in.

"Professor Snape will be here some time today, I think," Draco said as he set the balm down. Harry's eyebrows scrunched.

"Who...?" He trailed off.

"Professor Severus Snape, he was the potions teacher at Hogwarts for awhile until Professor Slughorn took over this year. But he's still the best at potions."

A hint of recognition shone in Harry's eyes. "I don't like Professor Snape."

Draco snorted. "No, you never did. Do you think-"

The floo flared to life, causing Harry to leap off and behind the couch and for Draco to stop speaking. Professor Snape walked out, his robes billowing in a way Draco had tried to replicate for years.

"Mr. Potter, if you will please sit down. I won't be here long." Professor Snape said, taking his own seat in a chair to the side. Harry returned sitting next to Draco, but he moved as far to the edge of the couch as it would permit.

Professor Snape watched his movements, zeroing in on his face. His eyes flickered to the bruise balm on the table, then to Draco in a silent question, to which he shrugged. He had his suspicions, but nothing he could really prove.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me who Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are?"

Harry sat very still, thumbs twiddling softly in his lap. Draco wasn't sure if he'd seen first years hold that still before. "They're my friends," Harry started, sounding a little unsure. "I've never had any friends before, but they're nice to me."

Professor Snape nodded slightly. Harry gave a minuscule smile in response, but it dropped and his eyes darted away. "Who is Petunia Dursley?"

"My Aunt Petunia," Harry answered quickly. "I live with her, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley."

"And what did Petunia tell you about Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "She never told me anything about Hogwarts. She always said magic isn't real, and she'd get mad if she caught me doing anything....freakish," he mumbled. 

Draco shared a grim look with Professor Snape. "Who is Professor McGonagall?"

Harry visibly struggled, a crease forming on his forehead. "I... I'm not sure, Sir." Snape nodded, as though he had never expected anything different.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. If you do not mind, I would like to speak to Mr. Malfoy alone for a minute?" Harry was gone before Professor Snape had finished speaking. He didn't scare Harry like Uncle Vernon did, but he never did like being around adults.

He had run into a huge room with a giant bed and stuffed animals littered about the sheets and floor. This was the room he had woken up in, but he thought it must've been Draco's. Harry probably had a much smaller area somewhere he didn't remember. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled a stuffed black dog to his chest. He hoped Draco wouldn't mind, but he felt...safe.


	4. Potions and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if you aren't fond of the 'jumping around' scenes type of writing I do, but that is my style when I think adding transition would be redundant because the audience already knows the information - such that of one character telling another character something they just found out. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Draco made sure Harry was out of sight before he turned back to Severus, eyebrows raised. Severus' face was grim and a hand rubbed his chin in thought. "It's worse than I expected," was all he said. Draco needed more than that.

"How long until his memory is gone, do you think?" Draco wrung his hands in his lap until Severus shot a pointed look at his hands. His white-knuckle grip loosened. Severus was right, there was no need for that right now, it wouldn't help.

"A week, maybe," Draco stood from his seat quickly.

"A week? That's it? And his memory is just-gone? Like that?"

"Draco, sit down and calm yourself," Severus watched him until he did so, shame coloring his face red. "I think he'll remember everything up until the age he is now. Some extremely prominent memories will likely leave an impression for longer. There's no telling if they'll come back when the potion gets out of his system..." Severus trailed off, looking in the direction Harry had gone. "If it changes him back at all," he murmured.

Draco didn't know what to say to that. It was too many questions, too many variables, too many unknowns.

"How did he get the bruise?"

"It was just... on his face this morning. I couldn't think of anything that could have caused it, I was with him the whole night, but Professor Slughorn mention that -"

"The potion changes the takers body chemistry to the time off... so whatever injuries he's sustained will continue to appear as his body changes as the potion says." Severus cut him off. Draco felt a little slighted, but that was likely do to his anxiety.

"What if he gets his memory back but not his body? Or his body but not his memory? Or if-"

"Any outcome other than returning to normal is bad in this case, yes." Severus stopped him again. Draco shut his mouth with a _snap_.

"I am hoping that an antidote to the regular _Festina Tempus_ will suffice, but it is hard to say."

"You don't keep it on hand, do you?"

"No, and I doubt Professor Slughorn does either. Even making it a priority, it will take over a week to produce, likely closer to two. Maybe discussing things related to his life will keep his memory longer." Severus said quietly. His eyes moved to the bruise balm.

"Did you have this on hand?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey sent it with a note and a few other potions," Severus looked at him with raised eyebrows, "a few for pain and injuries, and nourishment potions he needs to take before breakfast every day." Severus nodded.

"She knows something about the injuries, doesn't she?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. Severus looked at him carefully.

"I haven't been told anything, but it seems she does. If I had to guess, based on the facts and what I have witnessed in my own experience," he started, Draco thought Severus looked ashamed, "it would not be surprising if he was abused at home."

Draco nodded, eyes downcast. It confirmed his own suspicions, but it was still uncomfortable to know. Draco certainly hadn't made Harry's life better. And neither had Severus, come to think of it. His godfather had always been nasty to Potter in potions.

Severus stood after a few moments of silence, approaching the floor. "I will start the antidote today, but there is no guarantee it will work, Draco."

Draco nodded, frowning. "Take care."

Severus disappeared. Draco sat for a few more minutes thinking their conversation. It hadn't been as promising as he'd hoped it would be. Realizing he hadn't heard anything from Harry since he'd walked out of the room, Draco went into Harry's room. He found him sleeping, cuddling the large black dog stuffed animal.

Draco smiled at the sight. Harry sneezed, startling him. He sniffed into the pillow and curled up tighter in the blanket. Frowning, Draco put a hand on Harry's forehead. No fever, but Draco worried he would have one soon. He knew Potter's luck.

Draco wrapped him tighter in the blankets and went into his own room. "Dinky!"

The little elf popped up merrily. "What can I be doing for Master Malfoy sirs!"

"Ask Madam Pomfrey for some sickness potions. Ones for fevers and the like."

"Yes Sirs!"

Dinky was back within minutes. Draco took the small parcel from her and set it on his desk. She popped away, and Draco sat on his own bed. The green sheets and oak wood made him smile, feeling a little bit more at home in the small space.

Draco pulled out his schoolwork to hopefully make some progress while Harry slept.

Some hours had passed and Draco's hand was cramping from holding his quill for so long -McGonagall wouldn't take the situation as an excuse to slack on his essays- when he heard a clang from downstairs.

Draco rushed out of his room, grabbing the package hastily on his way out. Harry was in the kitchen, holding a bowl so tightly his knuckles were white and looking fearfully at Draco.

"Harry, what're you doing?" Draco asked, walking over and taking the bowl from him. Putting a hand to Harry's head confirmed his guess, and he unwrapped the package Dinky had brought to him.

Harry hadn't moved or spoken. Draco frowned at him. "Why don't you sit down? I'm going to need you to take a potion for me."

Harry didn't sit, he backed up until he hit the counter. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Draco frowned again, now holding a child's pepper-up potion. "What happened? Did you do something?"

"I thought-I was-" he stopped himself. Draco nodded at him to continue. "You weren't... you were gone. And I was-I was hungry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again," he mumbled, almost to the point where Draco couldn't understand him.

"Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. I just need you to take this potion, and then you can eat whatever you want. Will you sit down?"

Harry sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Draco almost wrinkled his nose in disgust, but controlled it so Harry wouldn't see. Finally Harry was sitting, and took the potion Draco offered him. His worry lessened, Draco picked up the bowl Harry had been holding.

"What are you hungry for?"

~~~

Professor Snape paced in his quarters. Moonlight shone through the enchanted window -he didn't get any real light in the dungeon- casting a glow on the bubbling potion that he still had on a stasis charm.

He had been summoned only an hour ago. The Dark Lord knew something had happened to Potter, though he didn't know what. Severus had been punished harshly for his inability to give information on what had happened. His body was still trembling from the Cruciatus curse.

It was only a matter of time before he was forced to tell the Dark Lord what had happened, or he would find out the same way he had been told that Potter was vulnerable in the first place

Professor Snape sighed, taking floo powder into his hand. "Headmaster's Office."

~~~

Dumbledore sat at his desk, still in his phoenix pajamas. His elbows on the desk, his head resting on his hands. He watched Severus pace in front of him.

"This is...troubling."

"Potter will be vulnerable for another two weeks, at least. That leaves plenty of room for him to take action. I have to give him some information next time he calls or I will likely not be returning." Severus spoke at a whisper, coming to a rest with his hands gripping the back of a chair harshly.

"Perhaps only telling him Mr. Potter was involved in potions would be enough."

Severus shook his head harshly. "He is... _irritable_. Angry that I did not tell him. It won't be enough."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard, leaning back in his chair. "Then tell him that he is confined for his own health. As little as you can while making sure you get out alive." Dumbledore's voice was grim, Severus' face even more so.

"Are you going to put protections around their quarters?"

"Did you think there weren't already, my boy?"

Severus shook his head after a moment, ignoring the slight. "He will call me back soon."

"And when he does, I hope we are prepared for it."

~~~

Draco groaned quietly. His homework was _difficult_ without being able to attend the lessons. He and Blaise shared most of their classes, and the ones he didn't he was able to get copies of notes from Theo or Pansy. Even with their notes and the lesson copy he received from teachers, it wasn't the same as being there.

 _Harry is so lucky he's excused,_ Draco thought for a moment. _Well, maybe if the circumstances were different..._

Harry hadn't sustained any visible injuries since the bruise on his cheek a week ago. Sometimes Draco thought he was in pain, but Harry never told him anything. He was more closed off than ever, quieter and more careful than any other child his age Draco had seen.

But they had developed a nice routine. Harry took his nourishment potion easily, and over breakfast they would talk about Harry's life. Draco would try to ask questions, but this morning Harry barely remembered what Hogwarts was.

Dumbledore had come by yesterday with Weasley and Granger, but Harry hadn't known who any of them were and had hid behind the couch and refused to come out.

_Dumbledore frowned, looking at Draco. "No progress?"_

_Draco shook his head. "No, Sir. We talk in the mornings and sometimes throughout the day about his life but it hasn't been-"_

_"Harry?" Granger had moved behind the couch while Draco was turned to speak to Dumbledore._

_"Granger, don't!"_

_Harry ran from the room completely, zipping past Granger who had tried to grab his arm. A door slammed shut, and Draco knew it was the one to his room. Harry climbed into bed with Draco and hid there with the black dog stuffed animal whenever he had a nightmare._

_Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's scared of you, idiot!"_

_"Mr. Malfoy-"_

_"Don't call her that! What did you do to him? I'm going to-"_

_"Ron, do-"_

_"I didn't do anything to him, Weasel!"_

_"That is enough!" Dumbledore called. The three stopped immediately. "I told you before we got here what happened to Mr. Potter, and you would do well to remember what I said. Mr. Malfoy has been nothing but exemplary since I placed Mr. Potter in his care, until this moment when you have antagonized both of them," Dumbledore stared at them. Weasley was still bright red up to his ears, and Granger was nodding furiously. Draco cast his eyes downward away from them all._

_"I hope we can all remember we're here because we care about Mr. Potter."_

_Ron mumbled under his breath, "Malfoy doesn't care about anything exce-"_

_"That is enough, Mr. Weasley. I think we better take our leave now." Dumbledore turned for the door. Weasley stomped after him, but Granger stopped in front of Draco._

_"He really doesn't remember us? At all?" She asked quietly. Draco saw the other too stop at the door._

_"If it makes you feel better, he doesn't remember much of anything. Including me, and I've been around him since it happened," Draco said. He was angry that she had scared Harry, but he knew they were his friends and not trying to hurt him._

_Granger frowned, and looked ready to cry. Draco turned away from her, uncomfortable. "Snape also said the potion should be done in a week, or a little less," he said to Dumbledore, who nodded._

_"He told me as much. Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy. Send Mr. Potter our regards."_

Harry hadn't left Draco's room until this morning. He seemed recovered, but Draco still thought the whole incident should have been avoided. This morning had been full of questions about Weasley and Granger. It had yielded few results.

Draco stretched from his spot on the couch. A quick spell told him the time; a few minutes to eleven. Groaning, Draco pushed his schoolwork away. The elves would take what he'd completed and leave the rest. He was putting his quill and ink away when he heard a thump from the other room.

Draco knocked over his ink pot as he ran.

He found Harry stumbling towards the bathroom, tears and blood running down his face. Draco's heart leaped into his chest, but Harry had run into him and wrapped his tiny arms around his waist before he could get a proper look.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Are you okay? Harry?" Soft sobs were muffled by his chest, and Draco could feel his shirt getting wet. Heart yearning but panic constricting him, he pulled Harry away so he could look at him.

A trail of blood moved from his nose and smeared across his face, and Draco's shirt. Harry cried, not looking at him. Picking him up -Harry had been letting him do that for two days now- Draco brought him to the bathroom and sat him on the counter. He flinched as he turned the light on, but now Draco could see.

"What happened Harry?" Draco asked, moving Harry's hair away from his eyes and wiping his tears away with his shirt. Harry shook his head, but his sobs were a little quieter now. Draco realized he wasn't going to talk until he calmed down, and Draco didn't want him to be in pain.

Draco crouched a little lower and tilted Harry's head up with his hand. His nose didn't _look_ broken. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, but Draco figured better safe than sorry.

"Harry, I'm going to try to fix your nose, okay? I don't know if it's broken but I want to make sure. It's going to sting a little bit, but then it'll feel better. Is that okay?" Draco asked quietly, still pulling Harry's hair out of his eyes repetitively since it seemed to be calming him down.

Harry nodded. Draco pulled out his wand, all with Harry watching it carefully. Part of him wished Harry trusted him a little bit more, but the other part realized that was inappropriate for the situation. "Episkey!"

Harry cried out a little bit, hands moving to his nose. Draco felt awful, but realized his nose did look a little straighter now. Not knowing any cleaning spells that weren't for clothes, Draco got a towel wet and started cleaning the blood and tears from Harry's face.

His eyes were puffy, his cheeks bright red. Silence had descended while Draco worked -there was a lot of blood- but when Draco was done Harry spoke softly. "M'sorry, Dray."

Draco looked up. Harry didn't call him that very often. When had he become this nice? "What do you mean?"

Harry pointed at his stomach. Looking down, Draco saw the large blood stain smeared around the lower half of his shirt. Draco waved the concern away. "Don't worry about it. It's okay, I promise. Just a shirt. Not nearly as important as you being okay."

Harry looked at him with distrust. That was how he looked at him a lot of the time. "I promise, really." Draco nodded for emphasis. Harry nodded back, but Draco wasn't really convinced. When Harry didn't say anything, just sat on the counter playing with his thumbs and kicking his feat, Draco went back to petting his hair.

"Do you know why your nose was bleeding?"

"I fell off the bed... I had a nightmare, and then-then the sheets were getting all tangled and I wanted to get away and-and I fell off." 

"That makes sense. Happened to me too once, a long time ago. I didn't get a nosebleed though, just woke up really confused as to why my head was hurting. I had a big head as a kid, so gravity took me face first," Draco joked, smiling and nudging Harry with his elbow. Harry smiled at him, then closed his eyes and leaned into Draco's hand in his hair.

Draco smiled softly -which no one else would ever, ever see, god forbid- and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Are you ready to go back now?"

Harry's whole demeanor changed. His body tensed and his eyes snapped open, jumping back and forth as his entire body stilled. "Hey, hey it's okay, what's going on?" Draco tried to sooth, alarmed by the change.

"I-I don't want to go back... it's scary..."

"Alright, no bed then. I won't make you go back," Harry relaxed a bit, and Draco smiled at him, "how about some hot chocolate?

Harry tilted his head, brow furrowed. "What's that?"

Stuffing down his rage -which may or may not be justified, he couldn't be _sure_ because everyone was _different_ and it didn't mean that Harry was being _abused necessarily_ \- Draco paused for a moment, and then fake gasped. Harry looked alarmed.

"You don't know what hot chocolate is? Why, it is only the absolute best drink in the entire world! Really, it's a crime against humanity that you haven't tried it!" Draco swung his arms around dramatically, not stopping until Harry was giggling. "We must fix this mistake at once! Come, Child, I will teach you the wonders of this world," Draco proclaimed. Wondering when his life had come to this, and when he had become okay with it, he picked up a giggling Harry and took him to the kitchen, where he plopped him down on a chair.

Draco found packets in one of the cabinets, using a spell to boil some water. While it mixed, Draco moved in front of Harry. "Hey, why don't we change and then drink on the couch, okay?"

Harry frowned a bit. "Will you get my clothes? I don't want to go..."

Draco smiled. "Be right back." 

Draco walked quickly, not wanting to leave Harry alone for long for some silly reason. He changed his own clothes and grabbed a different set of pajamas for Harry. He'd almost walked out before he stopped himself. Grabbing one more thing, he darted back. He put the stuffed animal -Harry had named it Snuffles and wouldn't explain why- on the table in front of the couch.

He gave Harry his clothes, who changed in the living room. Draco decorated their mugs with marshmallows and whipped cream, and brought them into the living room to see Harry already sitting on the couch and snuggling Snuffles. 

"Here we go," Draco said, handing Harry his mug. He'd put a cooling charm on it so Harry wouldn't burn his hands or his tongue. Draco had never seen his eyes be so wide.

"This is all mine?" Harry gasped, almost throwing Snuffles off the couch to hold the mug, making Draco laugh.

"Yes it is. Use the power wisely," Draco warned. Harry laughed a little, but then he was too busy drinking.

 _"This is the best thing ever!"_ Harry cried out. Draco settled into the couch and drank his a little slower, forgetting he was drinking it half the time and just watching Harry enjoy himself.

 _I don't know how my life got like this_ , Draco thought. Harry had finished his cup-licking it clean- and snuggled into Draco's side, one arm clutching his torso and the other holding Snuffles. _But I think I'm glad it did._ Harry drifted to sleep quicker than he had any other night, and Draco followed a long, softly petting his hair, a smile on his face.


	5. Flying and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep telling me your thoughts! I'm sure you'll have some for this one!

Draco was woken up by Harry rustling. Harry mumbled something and reached one of his little hands out. Holding shock still, Draco watched Harry as he rolled and slotted himself further into Draco's arms, grabbing Draco's bicep. Feeling possessed, Draco gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair, a sweet smile adorning his face to match Harry's contented one.

Draco let his head fall back on the armrest of the couch. The ceiling was a cream color with a smooth texture, and didn't budge under Draco's confused glare. There was an... odd feeling in his chest. It felt like it pulsed underneath his rib cage. His face scrunched up white he thought. He was almost repulsed by the _pureness_ of it. It was... pleasant in a way he didn't quite understand, but was beginning to grasp.

He looked back down at Harry, realizing he had stopped stroking his hair. Resuming, Draco sighed. This wouldn't last much longer, he knew. Snape would have the potion ready before he realized it, and Harry would be back to normal, and then... he would be gone. This whole... this whole part of his life would be over.

The thought made him realize he desperately didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to go back to trading glares and insults with Harry. He didn't want to go back to being _Malfoy_ and _Potter._ He enjoyed the cuddling, more than he thought he would with anyone else. Maybe it was because Harry was small and not a heavy weight on his chest. Or the way that Harry held on to him and smiled at him like he was... like Draco was his whole _world._

Draco used his other hand to run gently across Harry's back. How different would this feel if Harry was back to normal? How heavy would he be? What length had his hair been? Draco knew he was taller than Harry, but he strangely couldn't recall much else. He knew he was thin, but he always wore baggy clothes so how thin was anyone's guess.

Harry winced. Draco stilled, and lifted his hand. Wondering if he had hurt him, Draco slowly lifted the back of Harry's shirt to look where his hand had been.

The skin was smooth and creamy. Draco frowned, thinking Harry must have been having a nightmare, but as he watched a misshapen dot appeared on Harry's back. It bloomed rapidly across Harry's back, a light purple bruise that was around the size of Draco's own palm.

Draco lowered Harry's shirt and stroked his hair. Closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose, Draco tried to control his rage so he didn't lash out against Harry. He focused on the rhythm of Harry's breathing, a steady rise and fall that had him calm in minutes. Harry shifted a little closer to him, somehow, making Draco smile just a little.

Draco leaned his head forward into Harry's hair. Again feeling like that aching emotion in his chest was controlling him, Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. Moving away, a hair caught in his nose and made him sneeze. Harry giggled, stretching his arms as he woke up. Draco wanted to sigh in disappointment. No more cuddles for now.

~~~

"Harry! Come here!" Draco called out, smiling when he heard the little footsteps thumping towards him. Harry had just gotten out of the shower after they had had breakfast, and his sopping hair hung around his ears and face.

Harry ran up to him, but didn't say anything. "I got something for you. But first, do you remember what Quidditch is?" Draco asked. This morning's memory questionnaire hadn't been promising, so Draco doubted it. Harry shook his head a moment later, looking a little sad. Draco wanted that expression gone, _now._

"All the better! This time you'll learn from the best Quidditch player there is." Draco declared, making Harry giggle.

Draco handed Harry the slim package he had kept behind his back, watching with a smile as Harry set it on the table to unwrap it. A thin child-size broom was revealed. Harry's eyes glowed with awe.

"This is mine?" He asked.

"Of course," Draco responded quickly, heart aching. _He likely didn't get many gifts as a kid...if any._

"How do I use it?"

To Draco's surprise, Harry got the concept almost before Draco had told him. Soon he was zooming around the room without any assistance. The practice broom had enchantments to ensure it didn't go above two meters, and the speed was limited as well.

 _His body seems to remember, even if his mind doesn't._ Wondering if this would trigger any other memories, Draco forced himself to keep still on the couch as he watched Harry fly in circles around him. Harry was giggling madly, and soon shouts of "Faster! Faster!" filled the air.

Smiling -he had been doing that so much lately- Draco shook his head. "It doesn't go any faste-"

Suddenly the broom gave a hard shake, reminding Draco far too much of first year. Then Harry was almost touching the ceiling and going _far_ faster than he had a moment ago.

Heart leaping into his chest, Draco cast cushioning charm after protection charm after lightweight charm and anything else he could think of.

But Harry was fine. He was rolling and diving and Harry was having the absolute best time of his life. Draco double-casted a few charms just in case, though, and let Harry fly for as much as it terrified him.

Eventually, lunch had appeared in the kitchen, and Harry came down immediately once Draco told him too. Draco was surprised and a little worried at how quickly Harry complied. He watched Harry sit and neatly eat his sandwich.

"You can go back to flying when you're done," Draco told him, worried Harry thought he was taking the broom away permanently. Harry gave him a bright smile, and bounded out of his seat once he had finished eating.

He heard Harry flying between rooms and hallways, wondering if there were other things his body remembered but his mind didn't. Maybe he could cast some first year spells, or knew how to play exploding snap.

Draco sat down on the couch to read, spending over an hour simply relaxing. He had almost forgotten about the Flying Fiend until Harry suddenly raced to his side, bouncing on the couch and elbowing Draco in the ribs in his haste. Harry snuggled into his side and fell asleep, likely exhausted from his flying. Draco smiled at him tenderly, one hand stroking his hair and the other flicking a few spells so that the book would float and turn its own pages.

An hour later, they were both sound asleep.

~~~

The sound of the floo woke Draco up, and Harry's scream launched him off the couch.

He fell onto the floor, something tangling his legs and his head knocking off the side of the table. Forehead throbbing, Draco stood up and stumbled, taking in the blurry scene and reaching for his wand. Three cloaked figures were a meter away from him. One stood by the floo, another next to them and their wand pointed at Draco. The final one was retreating away, holding a screaming and flailing Harry.

 _Death Eaters._ His wand wasn't in his pocket. Panic overtook him so much he choked. Harry's screams pierced his ears. "LET ME GO! DRACO! DRAC-"

He launched himself at the one holding Harry, a green light entering his vision. The last thing he heard was Harry's crying before his own screams interrupted the sound. Distantly, he heard laughing and crying, but Draco was distracted by the pain that was consuming him. He clawed at his throat, writhing on the floor. The crying became louder.

The pain stopped, and Draco's chest heaved. He rolled, seeing Harry staring at him with tears streaming down his face. He reached out to Harry with a trembling arm, unable to move further. The one holding Harry vanished through the floo, the other following. The final one shook his head, before a red light was shot at him and his world went black.

~~~

Harry screamed as his entire world lit up green and the man holding him jerked him around. They were in a dark room, but Harry couldn't see anything else past his tears. He sobbed, struggling to breathe from the force of it and how tightly the man was holding him. He punched weekly at the arm, legs flailing.

"Please, please," Harry choked out, throat hurting. A sharp pain on his head made him wince and cry out again quietly. His chest heaved, his head felt heavy. "Can't...bre-"

"Shut it!" The man yelled in his ear. Harry flinched away, gasping. "I told you I wasn't going to be the one that grabbed him," the man snapped to someone on the left. Harry looked over, maybe if he pleaded, maybe if he begged-

The person threw back their hood, revealing a woman who was cackling. "I was making sure your son didn't interrupt, _Lucius_." She licked her lips and snarled at Harry, revealing blackened teeth. "And you should be happy for this, after he _tricked_ you when he was a child."

The man that was holding him scoffed and held Harry out. Harry gasped desperately for air, eyes falling closed and head tilting as he was suddenly very light headed. But then sharp, cruel fingers dug into his sides and he was being held like a baby and looking at the woman. She smiled down at him, mouth stretching unnaturally wide across pale and cracked skin.

She wiggled a blackened nail at him, cooing and shaking her hair. Harry winced as a greasy curl fell in his face. "Aren't you so cute and stupid?" She cackled, pinching his cheek hard enough to break the skin. Harry sobbed quietly, any hope he had fleeing him.

"Don't you think he's sweet, Roddy?"

Another man Harry couldn't see made a dismissive noise. The woman didn't seem to care.

_Draco... Draco please help me..._

He was carried up a shaky staircase that he thought would crash at any moment. The wood was rotten and peeled, dust raining down on them as they climbed.

"Filthy," the third one muttered. They reached the second floor, which was as decrepit as the rest. Harry curled in on himself as much as he could, looking at the rusty nails and mold covering the walls.

 _No no no no..._ Harry started sobbing again, closing his eyes. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't escape. He couldn't even wriggle around.

They stopped at a closed door at the end of the hallway. It opened with a horrible creaking, though Harry could see no one in the doorway. Once in the room, Harry was dropped on the rough floor. Crying out, Harry backed himself into a corner, wincing at the splinters that had hurt his hand.

His eyes darted around. He was good at looking for escapes, he had done it a lot. He could, now that they weren't holding him. There was a window on the other side of the room, but he wouldn't be able to reach it unless he climbed on the table. He wasn't fast enough. The door they had come through was blocked by the woman and one of the other two.

He couldn't see any other doors or windows, couldn't see anything except a broken couch and the deep scratch marks that marred the entire room. Giant ones, as big as Harry's arm. He whimpered quietly, staring at a jagged one near his feet.

Was the thing that did that _here?_

 _"Harry Potter."_ Someone hissed. Harry looked up, finding a man that had blended into the shadows so much Harry hadn't seen him in his panic. He stepped into the moonlight from the window, red eyes glowing like fire.

His head itched, like it did when he was trying to remember something at breakfast. He knew him, he made Harry tremble and want to hide, but he couldn't remember him. He wished for Draco's soft encouragements and prodding, for his smile and nice eyes even when Harry couldn't answer questions right.

_Draco, please..._

"Weak, _defenseless_ , Harry Potter," the man hissed, "I didn't even have to interfere so you would meet your demise; you did it on your own," he said, giving him a cruel smile.

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't think he could. He was frozen in place, eyes flickering between the red eyes and the vibrant green snake that wrapped around his feet. The man pulled out a wand and pointed it at Harry, unwavering.

"Where is the Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry didn't answer, paralyzed by fear. He couldn't move. He couldn't twitch, couldn't make a single noise. There was something purely evil and sinister about this man, Harry knew.

A cruel smile came to the man's thin lips. "Don't be stupid, Potter. I doubt you can handle a _cruciatus_ any better than you could before," he paused, stroking his wand like a beloved pet. Red eyes flickered back to Harry, pinning him down. "Would you like to test?"

_What's a cruci-cruc- what..._

Cold sweat ran down his back. His breathing was shallow, like he had flown around the kitchen and rooms for hours. Smile dropping, the man pointing the wand at him. "I don't know anything!" Harry cried out, holding his arms in front of his face for protection.

" _Potter-"_

"I don't! Please! Please! I don-" Harry sobbed, whole body shaking. He tucked his head into his knees and cried. He wanted Draco, he wanted to be home, wanted to be in bed and warm and safe-

" _Crucio."_

Harry shrieked. He writhed on the ground, screaming, crying, kicking, anything. Dirt flew into his mouth and eyes, splinters dug themselves deeper and deeper into his skin, but it was nothing compared to the agony. This was worse than when Uncle Vernon burned his hand on the stove-top, and Dudley pushed him into the rosebush and-

The pain stopped, leaving Harry shaking and sobbing on the ground, arms and legs still twitching from the effects. He distantly heard shrill laughing coming from all around him.

"Where is the _Order of the Phoenix?"_

Harry just sobbed. He couldn't have spoken if he tried. His throat felt like it had been torn to shreds. He wrapped his arms around himself, curling into the tightest ball he could. _Draco, please save me._

His vision started to dim. He heard the man say something, and saw a bright green light come towards him, before it reared above his head and he saw a flash of a pink tongue and sharp fangs.

Harry gave a choked scream as they closed down around his arm, dripping poison.

~~~

Draco woke up on the floor, an ache in his muscles. Groaning, he reached for the table to pull himself up, confused when he couldn't find it. Opening blurry eyes, he realized it was knocked over, one mug and spoon staining the carpet, the other smashed near the fireplace.

His brows furrowed in confusion. He looked at the couch, seeing it empty and the blanket tangled around his legs.

_Harry._

Death Eaters. The floo. The cruciatus and a stunner. Draco had been knocked out, and Harry was...gone.

"No no no no no no no," Draco muttered, lurching to his feet and falling, hitting the ground hard. Sobs shook his body, making him tremble as he used the couch to help him stand. Tears clouded his vision as he stumbled for the exit to his - _their-_ chambers. He had to tell Dumbledore, he had to _run_ , he had to _go_.

Draco aggressively wiped the tears from his eyes, running barefoot through the hallway.

 _How did they get in? Where could he be? Is he..._ Draco bumped into a wall as he turned the corner. He didn't care. His mind was on a loop of Harry. How long had he been passed out? How long had they had Harry? What were they doing to him?

One thing he knew was how cruel Voldemort could be, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that this was his fault.

_How am I going to find him?_

Dumbledore. Dumbledore would find him. Dumbledore knew magic far past what Draco knew.

Dread filled his stomach. _Would_ Dumbledore be able to find him? Get past whatever protective charms they had placed? What would Draco do if Dumbledore couldn't?

He didn't know, and that realization shook him to the core. He didn't _know_ what he would do. _But I will do something_ , Draco thought, determination flooding him. He would find Harry, and Harry would be perfectly fine and healthy and not a hair on his head would be out of place.

 _I'm going to save you, Harry. I promise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Don't be mad? Or if you are, tell me about it! I get satisfaction from causing you anguish, I'll be honest. Have a wonderful quarantine guys! See you next week!


	6. The Search

Draco was heaving by the time he made it to the Headmasters gargoyle. He froze in his tracks. _What was the password? He told me the password when this all started...what was it..._

Draco paced in front of the statue, a distant part of him glad that it and Dumbledore would be the only witnesses to his puffy eyes and wrinkled clothes. _If I get in, that is..._

Draco tugged at his hair harshly, not feeling the pain. Dumbledore always used candy names, didn't he?

"Lemon drops," Draco spoke, voice cracking. When the statue didn't move, the dread in his stomach grew. "Bertie Botts. Licorice wands. Sugar quills. Blood pops. Sherb-"

With a slight grinding of stone, the statue shifted. Feeling elated, Draco bounded up the steps two at a time, banging loudly on the door to his office. Draco wanted to shout and scream to be let in, but part of him -the part that had grown up under his mother and father's grueling etiquette lessons- kept him from doing so. Another minute passed, feeling like an hour. Draco was ready to forgo his upbringing when he heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Come in."

Draco had barged in the door before he finished speaking, hands red and raw from the wood of the door. Dumbledore raised a hand, but Draco was already in front of him and speaking in a panic.

"Death Eaters came into the room while we were sleeping and they took Harry and he's gone now and I only just woke up because they stunned me and cast the Cruciatus on me and I don't know how long they've been gone but they took Harry and I don't know how to find him and if he's alive or safe or close or anything and-" Draco choked, catching his breath and pressing his palms over his hands.

He fell into the chair in front of the Headmasters desk, sobs shaking him though he made no noise.

After a moment, when his body had stopped trembling, Draco wiped his eyes and sat up straight. Dumbledore looked at him, rubbing his beard and looking far too calm for Draco.

"Can't you cast some sort of advanced tracking charm? Something that could penetrate wards and charms and things? A Locating charm?"

Dumbledore remained quiet. Draco was ready to start tugging on his hair again. "Please, Headmaster. I couldn't do anything, I don't know what to do. He's g-gone. Harry's gone," Draco said quietly, staring at his hands.

_I should've been able to do something, anything. I should have kept him safe. He trusted me to do that. I should've..._

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore started lightly, "you cannot blame yourself. You do not know how they entered, and currently neither do I. Our priority is making sure they cannot come back and harm more students."

Draco leaped out of his chair, anger filling him. "Harry could be _dead_ already! He could be _dying!_ We have to find him!" Draco shouted. Dumbledore gave him a single look, and Draco felt shame filling in as the rage drained. He sat back in his chair, limp. He couldn't bring himself to apologize. Dumbledore didn't seem to expect him to.

Draco watched as Dumbledore cast his phoenix patronus, speaking calmly into it. When his message, simply "come to my office" was complete, he split it into four duplicates and sent them through the door. They were left in silence. Draco didn't move.

Professor McGonagall arrived first. Shortly after her was Professor Flitwick. Draco realized he had summoned the heads of houses before Professor Snape, and Professor Sprout arrived.

Once everyone had gathered and was sitting in conjured chairs -Draco in the middle, slumping and looking down to avoid looks from his professors- Dumbledore began to explain. He was far too calm, far too put together.

It didn't take long for him to finish his quiet explanation. McGonagall went to check the wards for breaks or dark magic. Snape to seal the entrances, and Flitwick and Sprout to triple check and block all fireplaces that might have a floo connection.

After they left, Dumbledore moved to his balcony and pointed his wand to the sky. Lips moving rapidly, he spoke complex Latin that Draco couldn't make out, and didn't quite care too at the moment. He hadn't moved from his slumped position other than to lean his head back to watch the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sat down a moment later. Draco watched him, asking for an explanation. He was so _exhausted_. Sitting for so long made him realize it was likely very early in the morning, and he was utterly drained.

"That is the best location charm I am aware of. It should track Mr. Potter, but depending on the wards around where he is, it may only come up with a very broad area," Dumbledore paused, waiting for Draco to speak. Draco only nodded curtly. "It is better than nothing, Mr. Malfoy. We will find him."

Draco stared at Fawkes. The bird wasn't as pretty as he had been when Draco saw him last. There were some molting feathers at his feet, his beak less shiny. _Still a beautiful bird_ , Draco thought to himself.

When was the last time he had visited his owl? When was the last time Harry had?

Draco felt his lip tremble. _Harry might not get to visit her again..._

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to make it clear that you are not to blame," Dumbledore said quietly. Draco started a bit, not expecting the Headmasters voice. "You did everything in your power, which wasn't much. It is extremely important that you came to us as soon as you did. It will greatly impact Mr. Potter's chance of survival, I'm sure."

Draco sniffed, refusing to look at Dumbledore. He didn't want to cry in front of him. "He might already be dead."

He saw Dumbledore frown out of the corner of his eye. "And we will hope he is not. Mr. Malfoy, I am very glad I entrusted his care to you. I wouldn't expect anyone else to do a better job."

Draco opened his mouth to argue when a beam of light flew into the room. It hovered as a sphere between them, and the argument was forgotten. Draco couldn't decipher the glowing lines and runes, but Dumbledore could from his intent staring.

Draco watched Dumbledore closely, heart dropping when he saw the Headmaster frown.

"Headmaster?" Draco asked. Dumbledore's eyes flicked to him for a moment before returning to the sphere.

Draco wondered if the twinkle in his eye was his imagination. Dumbledore leaned away from the sphere, rubbing his beard in speculation as it vanished. It was a long moment before he spoke, a moment in which Draco almost screamed.

"I have found some traces of my own magical signature and darker ones. It came back with a more specific area than I thought it would. They have not moved him far. Currently he is near Hogsmeade and the forest that runs along its edge, around a kilometer in each direction."

Dumbledore looked at Draco for a long second. "I can't tell any closer, I'm afraid. I will contact the Ministry tonight, and hopefully Aurors will be searching by morning. You should rest, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore told him gently.

Draco nodded stiffly. He started to stand, but Dumbledore held out a hand. "You must be exhausted. Dinky," Dumbledore called. The excited house-elf popped in immediately. "Take Mr. Malfoy to his rooms, please."

"Yes Sirs!" She called, gently taking Draco's hand. She left as soon as she dropped him off. Draco couldn't stand to look at the living room. He went to Harry's room, eyes watering. He might never get to hold Harry in here again. He sat on the bed, head in his hands.

He fell back, considering the night. He hated himself for letting this happen. Harry was in trouble, and Draco couldn't do anything.

If only Draco could find him like Harry had always been able to. Like he had a -

A map! Harry had a map! Draco stumbled out of the bed, falling to his knees in front of the trunk that lay at the foot. He tossed the lid open, finding piles of wrinkled clothes and parchment. He threw it assigned, looking for - there!

Draco pulled out the tattered looking parchment. Harry had shown it to him a few days ago, all he needed was his wand- where was his wand?

Looking around himself, Draco tried to remember the last time he had it. The living room, wasn't it? Swallowing roughly, Draco walked into the living room. _What if they had taken it while I was knocked out?_

It wasn't on the couch, stuck between the cushions or wrapped in the blanket. He couldn't find it on the floor or under the overturned table. Ready to cry, he dropped to the ground and searched under the couch, catching a glimpse of it.

Feeling like he could breathe again, Draco ran back to Harry's room. He put his wand to the parchment, pausing. _What did he say..._

"I solemnly swear..." there was a second part, he knew. _What was it, what was it..._ Draco snapped his eyes closed, wracking his brain for the memory. It wasn't long ago, but he had been so distracted by the lines and names...his eyes snapped open.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered. Seeing the dots and lines and names pop up had to be the most beautiful sight he could've imagined.

He let out a whoop -only one- and crouched over the parchment. It took a moment to orient himself, finding the exit to Hogwarts where a little dot labeled _McGonagall_ stood. He followed her dot to the Hogwarts grounds, finding _Hagrid, Fang_ and _The Whomping Willow_. Dumbledore said it was between Hogsmead and the forest. He moved further away from the castle.

The map only covered the edges of Hogsmead. Draco almost ripped the map in half when he realized. Still, he diligently searched the names and houses, skipping by _Honeydukes and Zonko's,_ coming to where the map ended. Draco wanted to cry. He searched again.

On the very edge lay _The shrieking shack._ Draco discarded it. _It's abandoned, no one goes-_ Draco stopped. That was exactly what they needed. Somewhere no one would go. Somewhere people would be _afraid_ to go. Where no one would question strange sounds and screams.

Draco wiped away tears that occurred at the thought of Harry getting tortured. When he focused back on it, he noticed two parallel lines that connected the Shrieking Shack to the Whomping Willow. Dracco stared at it for a moment, wondering what that meant. Pipes? A watering system?

 _A tunnel_.

Draco moved back to the Shrieking Shack. He looked at it's image until he went cross-eyed, but only part of the house was covered by the map. He waited and waited, until finally a small, bendy line passed just over the boundary of where the map covered.

 _Nagini_.

The line passed further into the house. Draco's heart stopped. That was Voldemort's snake, wasn't it? Draco was almost sure of it. And if Nagini was there...other Death Eaters probably were too. Maybe even Voldemort...

But Harry _had_ to be there. There was no other way. Draco threw the map into the trunk, putting his shoes and cloak on faster than he ever had in his life.

The sun was cresting the distant mountains when Draco ran out of his chambers, wand in hand and robes billowing behind him.

_I'm coming, Harry._

The sun was bright in his eyes as he left Hogwarts grounds. Only as he stepped onto the dewy grass did he realize McGonagall might still be out here, checking the wards. _I should've taken the cloak_.

It was too late for that, Draco wasn't going back now. Harry had already been gone for too long, he had no way of knowing what had happened to him. _He might already be..._

Draco shook the thought out of his head. Taking a quick glance to look for McGonagall, Draco decided he was clear, and began running again. Draco had to get Harry, he couldn't afford to run into teachers that wouldn't help him, who would insist he wait in his rooms until the Aurors came and helped.

Knowing who his father was, it was likely he would interfere in some way with the correspondence. Draco didn't trust that the Aurors would arrive any time soon.

The Whomping Willow was easily visible from where it rested at the top of a hill. Draco dropped to his knees at the base of it, out of the range of its branches, twitching in the breeze. _How did they do it?_

Draco thought back to third year. After Granger had _broken his nose_ , _the savage,_ he had watched them from a distance, excited to see them get whacked by the tree. To his dismay, they had vanished somewhere by the roots.

 _They had to have been using the tunnel,_ Draco decided, _but how did they get through?_

He stood and circled the tree several times, each minute feeling like torture as it passed. Harry was in _danger,_ Harry _needed_ him. But he had to get passed the stupid tree first.

Draco held his wand flat in his palm. "Point me, tunnel."

His wand trembled in his hand, spinning several times before settling. He followed it until it was pointing directly at the base of a tree. Draco put it away, crouching and squinting. In the growing light, he could see it. A hole, mostly obscured by swaying branches and leaves, a small overhead cover made by its twisting roots.

_How do I get there with all my limbs?_

He circled the tree again. He had no idea how close it would let him go until it attacked, but he kept a wide berth. It's swaying seemed to pick up; Draco had the distinct feeling it knew what he was trying to do.

" _Immobulus."_ A faint blue shimmer covered the tree, though Draco could see no particular effect. Still, he took a small step closer to the tunnel. The tree didn't move.

He chanced another step, and then another, courage growing alongside his fear as it continued to stay put. Surely an _immobulus_ couldn't keep this beast still?

Draco had to trust his own magic. Even if he couldn't. He didn't have another choice right now. Harry was waiting for him, depending on him. Draco knew it in his bones.

He was about two meters from the entrance when Draco saw a branch twitch. He froze, not wanting to move while also wanting to dive for the entrance. He took a small step closer, and then the tree was _angry._

Draco leaped for the entrance, barely containing a shriek as he slid on the rough, dirty slope. A large tree branch missed his face by centimeters.

Chest heaving, Draco waited for a moment at the bottom, adrenaline pumping through his veins and making him light-headed. Once he caught his breath -he was truly astonished he was still alive, honestly- he steeled himself and moved forward, having to crouch as he walked.

The walk seemed to go on forever. Though he couldn't tell if it was the actual distance, his anxiety, or the cramps in his back and neck that were telling him that. None of it mattered, anyways. Harry still needed his help.

After what felt like hours -but really couldn't have been- Draco saw small slivers of light in the distance. Without realizing, he had moved to a run. He slowed upon approaching, aware of how loud his pounding feet and heavy breathing may be, especially to a magical snake. He cast a quick _silencio_ on himself, pulling out the map.

If they were here, Harry and Nagini weren't visible, likely on the other side of the house. But Draco's dot was there. He put the map away. It couldn't do him any good now. A small, wooden ladder led up to a trap door, likely on the base level of the house.

_Please just be the snake, please just be the snake..._

He cast another _silencio_ on the trapdoor. There was no telling how old this thing was, he didn't want to take a chance by alerting anyone in the house because of a creaky door. He cast notice-me-not charms, a disillusionment charm, another _silencio_ on himself. He couldn't think of anything else with his heart pounding in his ears.

He grabbed the ladder with both hands, pausing. He swallowed painfully. _What if I'm activating wards..._

He had to take that chance, and move fast. That was all he could do. The door opened without a problem. Draco was met with dust clouds and rotten wooden boards that made up the entirety of the floor, likely the house. Grimacing a little, Draco crawled out on his hands and knees, coming to a defensive stance with his hand in his hand immediately. There was no one.

There was a hallway to Draco's right, and a rickety staircase on his right. He didn't have time to go the wrong way. His hand started sweating.

He cast a _point me_ charm on Harry, wondering if anyone inside the house would be able to hear his heartbeat past his spells. It trembled and settled on the stairs. He cast a _silencio_ on the stairs and a featherweight charm on himself as an extra measure. He didn't trust the stairs to hold him.

He took the first two stairs gingerly. When no sound met his eats, he walked quickly up, pausing at the top. There was a single hallway with three doors. Two of them were open; the last one was closed, at the end of the hallway.

_That's where he is._

Time felt slowed as he walked towards it. There might be anyone behind it. His father, the snake, Voldemort himself... there was a very real chance Draco wouldn't be coming out of this alive. He wanted to cower; every muscle in his body was yearning to leap back down the stairs. But he couldn't, not when he was this close.

He cast a _silencio_ at the door. He opened it slowly, peering inside. He almost gasped. Through the crack he could see Nagini, a _giant_ snake with a plume on the top of it's head, tongue flicking into the air lazily. Vibrant green scales reflected off the moonlight, illuminating the room slightly.

Draco opened the door a little further. The snake didn't move. Wondering what god was on his side that day that allowed his luck, he looked around the room, not daring to step inside.

_Harry!_

In the corner of the room farthest from the snake, Draco could see the top of Harry's face, dried tears visible on his cheeks. Draco felt his heart lurch in rage and relief, almost running to Harry the moment he saw him.

He barely stopped himself. Looking at the snake again, he considered trying to cast an _immobulus_ on it, but magical snakes were too different to regular snakes. The chance his spell would bounce off its scales was too great. Even if it did land, there was no guarantee it would do anything besides wake it up.

He cast a _silencio_ on Harry -who knew how much he would need that spell- and crept forward, eyes never leaving Nagini.

He wasn't sure if it was his spells, his luck, or some god that had blessed his journey, but he reached Harry and the snake never moved once. He crouched, brushing hair away from Harry's forehead gently. Draco almost gasped.

_Oh Harry...what did they do to you?_

He ignored the mutations he could see, as much as it pained him. He didn't have the time to worry about it here. Snape or Dumbledore would fix it, but he needed to get Harry back to Hogwarts first, back to safety. He picked Harry up into his arms, carrying him like a toddler with Harry's head on his shoulder. Harry didn't move as Draco placed him, but his breathing was steady. He figured they must have put sleeping charms on him.

Draco hoped they were sleeping charms, at least. He could break those easily. Draco stood, staring at Nagini.

Now he just had to get out. Draco looked towards the door, holding Harry tightly in his arms. _I got you, Harry. You're safe now_.


	7. Recovery

Draco stood motionless for several moments, Harry feeling like lead in his arms. He wouldn't risk trying to stun or harm the snake, but he had to get past it to get to the door.

He walked slowly across the room, hardly daring to breathe. The ten or so feet between him and the door felt like dozens. Eventually he neared the door, not daring to take his eyes off Nagini. He was almost out when her tongue flickered out, head moving just a bit. Draco froze.

 _Can it smell me?_ Draco had completely forgotten about charms to mask his scent. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ Draco held his breath, waiting for her to move. After what felt like hours, she lowered her head, curling further into herself. Draco slowly let out his breath, lungs burning.

He made it to the hallway, wondering if he should shut the door and put charms on it to hinder her. He stood for a moment, deliberating, but then Harry shuffled in his arms and Draco realized he had to get out, _now._ Harry needed to see Pomfrey of Dumbledore or Snape, or _someone_ , but it needed to be soon.

The stairs stayed quiet under his _silencio_ , though it shook and rained dust as he went down. Draco hurried his movements, able to see the trap door. He was _so close!_ Draco was tempted to mock the snake in his mind, but decided against it. He needed to get to Hogwarts first.

Maybe his _silencio_ had worn off, maybe he had stepped outside of where he cast it because he was distracted. Either way, a floorboard underneath his foot let out a deafening creak as he stepped on it. Draco almost dropped Harry from the surprise.

He didn't move, didn't breath. He waited, and waited, and _waited_ to hear the snake. Some shuffling, creaking, hissing, something to let him know it had woken up. _It must have, there's no way it didn't..._

But Draco had cast _silencio_ charms throughout almost the entire path. He wouldn't be able to hear the snake unless it hissed.

He heard it. The slightest hissing from above his head, still on the second floor. Draco almost didn't hear it over his own heartbeat. _It's coming._

Draco ran. He threw open the trap door, not caring as it slammed against the floor. Holding Harry tightly, he jumped down the hole, barely keeping his balance enough to reach up.

The snake launched at him as he grabbed the handle. Draco slammed the door shut, catching it's snout. It's hissing seemed to be the loudest thing Draco had ever heard as he cast locking charm after sticking charm on the door to keep it shut. He ran down the hall, unable to hear anything besides his own breathing and Nagini beating against the trapdoor.

It was difficult to run crouched while carrying Harry, but he couldn't allow himself to slow, or for fatigue to catch him. Harry still hadn't woken up, hadn't moved or made a sound. Draco was terrified.

"There is no way I just did the stupidest, most Gryffindor thing ever in my family just for you to not make it out of this," Draco muttered to Harry. Dirt fell from the ceiling, choking him as he ran.

He felt like he was going to hyperventilate until the moment he could see slivers of light from the exit. He cast the strongest _immobulus_ he could at the tree and leaped out of its range. It didn't completely immobilize it, but it did slow it down enough for Draco to make it out with only a scratch on his cheek from a small branch.

No one was outside. That was fine for Draco, morning classes probably hadn't even started. He ran into Hogwarts, thanking Merlin that the entrance was as close to the Hospital Wing as it was.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He shouted, bursting in the doors. She bustled out of her office, wand in hand.

"Harry! Something happened to him," Draco said, panting and only then realizing how hard he'd been running. "He needs-I don't know- there was a snake and-"

"Lay him down, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said, already casting diagnostic charms before Draco had laid him down. He hovered close by, wanting to reach out, hold him and make sure he was okay, but Pomfrey's work was more important.

Still, it sickened him, watching Harry lay there like he was dead. It was some time later when Draco had collapsed in an armchair with his head in his hands that she spoke to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, he's been put under some mild sleeping charms, I'm going to leave them for now so he doesn't wake up and panic. We'll discuss the rest of his condition once Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape arrive. I'm going to go contact them, stay here with him."

Draco only nodded, watching her retreating back for a moment. He put a hand to Harry's forehead, brushing back his hair lightly. "I'm so sorry Harry," he whispered, choking up. Harry shifted a bit, leaning into Draco's touch. A single sob escaped him, but he refused to cry. Harry needed someone strong right now, and Draco would be _damned_ if he failed him again.

"I got you back...you're safe...you're going to be okay..." Draco continued to whisper to him, petting his hair and his face until Dumbledore and Snape walked through the door. Draco reluctantly pulled himself away from Harry to face them. Madam Pomfrey joined a second later. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please tell us what happened." Dumbledore said. He gave Draco a disapproving look, probably for going out on his own, but Draco couldn't be bothered. He had gotten Harry back, why should it matter?

Draco didn't look away from Harry as he spoke. Even now, the events felt far away. Unimportant. Draco told them he suspected Nagini bit Harry, and that was the cause for the mutations; instead of necessarily harming or killing him, it had perhaps mixed with the potion and changed him even further.

"I can't... some of it is blurry. I could be mistaken about my charms. It all... happened so fast... and I was so concerned about Harry..." Draco stammered, struggling to explain. His emotions had been surging the entire time.

Dumbledore asked a few questions, some of which Draco struggled to answer. Eventually they circled to Harry's...changes. Which brought up the worrying question of Harry turning back to normal. "I would have to make changes to my current potion to accommodate for the snake venom. It could take weeks, maybe months of experimenting," Snape said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Mr. Malfoy, please remember to alert myself or at least another professor before you go running off. Otherwise, I wonder if Harry has been influencing you more than you have been influencing him. This is very out of character, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore watched him carefully. Draco couldn't do anything but shrug helplessly.

"I... I couldn't take the risk that he would be dead by the time Aurors got there. I-I knew a way in and I was quiet and we got out unharmed. I can't apologize for that, Headmaster." Draco looked back at Harry, brushing hair out of his eyes. He turned back to the teachers. "I couldn't let him down again," he said quietly.

There was a moment of silence. "What can you tell, Madam?" Dumbledore asked Pomfrey. She shook her head slowly.

"He seems healthy. I... believe they may have hurt him in some way or another, but there were no physical wounds except the puncture marks from where the snake bit him. He's under mild sleeping charms, but I can't tell what mental damage may have occurred, but I did give him a calming and soothing drought. I expect he wasn't asleep the entire time, and I'm a little worried about possible trauma, especially at his mental age."

Dumbledore nodded. "And the mutations?"

Draco held his breath. "His canines aren't poisonous, just longer than an adult’s would be; I could easily fix them with a shrinking charm. The scales," she pointed to dull green patches on Harry's arms and neck and face, "go over his whole body in small patches. They seem like normal skin, just a different texture."

She used her wand to gently open Harry's mouth, showing his tongue which had a slight slit in the middle. "His tongue is fine, as are his eyes," she gently opened his eyelid. His pupil was a slit, the whites around his eyes now a dull green. Harry didn't move. "I don't think any of it pained him, Headmaster." She finished, backing away from Harry's bed.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I think it would be fine to wake Harry up now, if you would." He inclined his head towards the nurse, who nodded and spoke a quiet charm. Draco watched Harry closely, waiting for some sign of pain or anything else that would be out of the ordinary.

Harry gasped awake, blinking around the room with squinted eyes. It only took a moment for him to find Draco. As soon as he did, Harry launched from the bed to Draco's chair, wrapping his tiny arms around Draco's neck hard enough to make him choke.

Draco wouldn't change it for the world. He buried his face in Harry's hair, wrapping his own arms around the little body. Harry was crying into his neck, though Draco paid no mind to it. Harry was okay, and was in his arms, and Draco didn't give a damn if the Headmaster and his godfather were watching him.

Cursing and mocking that stupid snake in his mind, he held Harry close, savoring the contact.

Draco wasn't sure how long he stayed like that until a throat cleared. Harry jumped, started, though Draco just glared at his godfather, who looked like he wanted to laugh at him.

"Mr. Potter, do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked, crouching down a little to meet Harry's eye. Harry bit his lip and shook his head. Draco could tell he felt guilty for not knowing, so he rubbed his back to calm him down. Harry gave him a shy smile.

"That's alright. Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said, moving to look at the potions master.

"My original potion that would've had some effect on Potter before should be done sometime today. I will send that one to you once it is. Have Potter take it, and tell me what happens. I'll start on a new one immediately," Snape said quickly. Draco nodded, still rubbing Harry's back.

"Would tears from Fawkes be any help?" Dumbledore asked Snape, who paused for a moment then nodded.

"Very well, then. We will figure this out, rest assured." Dumbledore clapped his hands together, giving the rest of the room a small smile. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, would you like a house elf to take you to your rooms?"

"Yes please, Headmaster." Draco wasn't sure he had the energy to walk up there holding Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, here," Madam Pomfrey interrupted, handing Draco a few potions. "These are for you. Take them, and try to get some rest. Both of you," she ordered, looking between them. Harry nodded quickly, though Draco was confused.

"What're these? I'm fine."

"You have had a very emotional and possibly traumatizing experience, Mr. Malfoy. Those will help your mind and muscles recover from what you have gone through. And use some of that cream I gave you to heal the cut on your cheek, as well," she said briskly, though she had a small smile on her face. Draco nodded, looking towards Dumbledore.

"Dinky!"

She popped up immediately next to Dumbledore with a bright smile. Draco stood, holding Harry against his chest tightly. He thought Harry might push him away, but he seemed fine curled up against Draco, his little arms wrapped around his neck.

"Dinky, if you would please take these young men to their rooms," Dumbledore said with a smile. He adjusted Harry in his arms, freeing the hand that was holding the bag of potions.

"Yes sirs!" She said, next to Draco in a moment and holding out her little hand. Draco almost grabbed it, but an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He paused, feeling nauseous. Madam Pomfrey must have seen something in his demeanor change.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey looked at him closely, "are you alright?"

Draco gave her a strained smile, looking towards Dumbledore. "Headmaster... are-are our rooms safe?"

There was a pause. Dumbledore gave him a long look, and then a reassuring smile. Draco didn't feel much better from it. "The fireplace is completely blocked," he started quietly, "but I'm sure some extra precaution would help everyone's piece of mind. I will go with you, and ward it myself to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Draco nodded. His chest felt a little less tight, something he hadn't noticed until it was gone.

"Would you like a dreamless sleep potion, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Draco paused for a moment. "I... yes please, Madam."

With a soft smile, she added two to his bag. "Only one in a twenty-four hour period," she backed away, hands folding behind her.

Draco held out a hand for Dinky to take. She did so excitedly, almost vibrating with joy when Headmaster Dumbledore grabbed her other hand with a smile.

They landed in the sitting room. It felt like days since he had last been here, but it couldn't have been more than... two hours? Three? The fireplace was completely empty of wood, and seemed darker than it had ever been, even while unlit. The room had been cleaned by some house elf; the table was no longer overturned, the couch and chair were in place. The mugs and spoons had gone, no visible stain left, the blanket was draped neatly over the back of the couch. His book was gone, in his room or somewhere else.

Draco stood still as a statue even as Dinky popped away. "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you put Mr. Potter in bed and take your potions? I won't take long."

Draco nodded after a moment, feeling a bit like a ghost as he went to Harry's room. The mess he had made of Harry's trunk had was put away, the bed freshly made. Draco set the potion bag on top of the trunk, holding Harry with both hands for a moment. At some point Harry had drifted off, now drooling lightly on his shoulder. Draco tucked his face into his hair, allowing himself this moment of weakness with no one to witness it.

 _Harry will be okay. Harry will be okay. Harry_ is _okay._ Of course Harry would be fine. He was _Harry Potter_ , nothing could really hurt him. Draco smiled faintly, remembering how pissed off he had been watching Harry win his first Quidditch match back in first year. Harry never failed to amaze, even as a first year.

A lone tear slipped down his face. He had been so... _terrified_. When had everything changed so much? When did it start feeling like Harry belonged with him, tucked into his arms and sleeping on his chest?

 _Please don't hate me when this is all over_.

Draco set Harry down among the pillows, pushing the hair out of his face. He pulled clean pajamas out of a drawer -all Harry's, shrunken when they first moved in- to change Harry into. Draco looked for new bruises and scrapes while he did, thankfully finding nothing. He tucked Harry in, smiling when Harry reached out, grabbing a stuffed dog and holding it tight to his chest.

Draco changed his own clothes next, feeling almost like a new man with a freshening charm to get the grime from the tunnel off. Madam Pomfrey had cast one on Harry at some point, though Draco wasn't sure when. This day already felt too long. 

Grabbing the bag of potions, he downed the ones Madam Pomfrey had given him, leaving the dreamless sleep. After a moment his body relaxed, his mind somewhat soothed. It felt more like he had taken a calming potion than anything else.

Draco moved into the living room, finding Dumbledore looking at Harry's toy broom that was propped in the corner. "I'm sorry Headmaster, I didn't realize you were waiting."

Dumbledore turned with a smile. "Quite alright. I have completely cleared the room of any traces of dark magic, and put up wards almost as strong as the ones on Hogwarts herself. You are safe, Mr. Malfoy. You both are."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Get some rest, I believe you need it." Dumbledore inclined his head, calling for Dinky. He was gone in a moment.

Draco turned in a slow circle. The room didn't feel any different. Though Draco wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore could cast heavy protective charms that were undetectable without a spell. Or maybe it was Hogwarts herself. He had never been able to feel her wards like he had been able to at Malfoy Manor, but that could be because of blood.

Either way, he trusted Dumbledore to keep them safe. At the very least, he would do anything to keep _Harry_ safe. That was enough. Draco went into the kitchen, feeling a little lost at seeing Harry's nutrient potions and the bruise cream.

Would they really be able to go back to normal after this? It felt like they couldn't.

He conjured a mirror, carefully applying the cream to the cut on his cheek. He hadn't even felt it, mostly. It felt so small in comparison to everything else. It started to scab immediately. Draco suspected it would be gone in a few hours.

He sat at the table for a while longer, head in his hands. He felt calmer than he would have without Pomfrey's potions, he was sure. But he still felt like something was... _wrong_. Did he need to eat? He wasn't sure his stomach could handle it right now. When was he last time he had eaten?

As he was counting the hours in his head, the soft padding of feet met his ears. "Dray?" A small voice asked.

Draco's head popped up. Harry stood in the doorway, still holding the stuffed dog, curling his toes.

"Hey Har," Draco said, holding his arms out. In a flash Harry was there, almost knocking Draco over with the force of it. Draco smiled so wide his face felt tight, eyes watering as Harry snuggled into him, holding tightly to his shirt. He clenched his eyes closed. He didn't need to cry right now. Everything was okay.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry nodded slowly, not letting go.

"How does breakfast in bed sound?"

Harry pulled away for a moment to stare at him. "You can do that?" He whispered. Draco laughed at him, tweaking his nose.

"I can do anything. Especially for you."

~~~

Harry had _scarfed_ down his breakfast. Crumbs would've been everywhere if not for magic. But Harry had looked so happy eating while tucked under his arm that he wouldn't have cared anyways.

Draco picked at his own food, not feeling well enough though he was very glad Harry was. He didn't seem to notice the changes to his own body, and Draco wasn't sure if he should point them out. Harry never looked in the mirror, so he didn't think he'd realize it on his own. He probably wouldn't notice the scales if he kept wearing long sleeves and pants, since there were none on his hands. The only thing that had surprised him was that Harry didn't say anything about his teeth, which must have felt different in his mouth.

Selfishly, Draco didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to forget it had all happened, and didn't want to remind Harry of it either. Draco spent most of breakfast contemplating it, but Harry's little giggles made Draco decide it could wait. He thought they both deserved some time to rest and forget.

"My stomach hurrrrrttttssss," Harry groaned, making a grand gesture of flopping against Draco and giving him puppy eyes.

"Mm, I wonder if that could have been avoided by eating slower and not twice the amount you usually do," Draco told him with a raised eyebrow. He had warned Harry twice before giving up. Harry pouted.

"I was so hungry! That's not fair!" Harry draped himself across Draco's lap, looking at the ceiling. Draco wondered if he was the reason Harry was acting dramatic. The thought made him smile.

"It's fair when I warn you-"

A house-elf popped into their room, holding out a potion for Draco to take. "From Professors Snapes Sirs!" He popped away as soon as Draco took it from him.

A little note was attached.

_For Mr. Potter. Tell me immediately if any changes occur._

Draco held it in his hand for a moment. This might have fixed Harry completely before everything had happened. It might be completely useless now.

"You need to take this, Harry," Draco said, taking the stopper off. Harry scrunched his nose at it.

"I already took my potion before breakfast," he complained.

"I know, but this is a different one. Please Har?"

Grumbling, Harry drank it while pinching his nose. It didn't even smell that bad, Harry just wanted to make him feel guilty. He handed the empty potion back with a grimace -which Draco was sure was also fake- and Draco set it on the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" He asked after a tense moment. Harry shrugged. Draco controlled his expression, nodding. "That's alright." Was he... disappointed? He had to be. That should have fixed Harry, should have returned things to how they were.

But Draco knew he didn't really want that. He didn't want Harry to start hating him again. Part of him was relieved, though he felt guilty over it. "Dray?"

Draco started. He had been staring into space. "Yeah, what's up?" He banished the plates and leftovers into the kitchen where the house-elves would take care of it.

Harry moved back under his arm, eyes falling close. "I'm-I'm sleepy," he mumbled, before going limp.

"Harry? Harry?" Draco called, shaking him. Harry didn't wake up. Heart racing, Draco watched him closely. _Is this because of the potion? It has to be, it has to be. He's fine. He's okay. He's okay._

Draco stared at Harry until his eyes watered. Pressing his palms into his eyes until he saw spots and didn't feel like he was about to cry, Draco shook himself. Feeling like he couldn't breathe, he stared and stared, waiting for something to change, something to _happen._

Draco was ready to bolt to the Hospital Wing the moment Harry's breath changed.

Finally, _finally_ , a faint shimmer encased Harry's body, leaving him glowing for long moments. Draco saw the small scales on Harry's cheeks and neck fade, hoping that the scales on the rest of his body had as well. The shimmer receded into Harry's skin, leaving him sleeping peacefully. After a moment, Draco shook him.

Mumbling, Harry woke up yawning. Draco realized his tongue was normal, though his canine teeth were still unusually long. "Harry?"

Harry looked at him sleepily. His pupils were no longer slits. He frowned at Draco. "Why'd you wake me up?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry, it's nothing. You can go back to bed, Harry." Draco said softly. Harry nodded, laying back down next to Draco. "Sleep well," he whispered, running a hand through Harry's hair. He was asleep in moments.

Draco waited an extra few minutes to be sure. He needed to write Professor Snape, but... but Harry was fine. The potion had done _something_ , so Draco had high hopes for the next potion. Hadn't Madam Pomfrey said she could fix Harry's teeth without magic? Maybe Snape didn't need to account for the venom at all anymore. They could have another potion in two weeks, and Harry would be okay and back to normal and-

And Draco might lose him. His hand stalled. _That isn't important_ , he told himself, shaking his head angrily. Harry didn't deserve to stay like this just because Draco wanted him too.

Pulling himself away gently, Draco went to his own room to write Professor Snape.

~~~

Harry slept for most of the day, only waking up for dinner and falling asleep again not long after. Draco took his dreamless sleep potion, holding Harry close. Harry held his stuffed dog. The time passed easily, though they hardly spent any of it in the sitting room. It was an unspoken agreement that they moved their lounging time to Harry's room, though Harry still used the entire space when he flew on his broom.

Dumbledore had sent him a short letter the next day, giving his hopes for Harry's recovery and reminding him to keep up their memory questions. Dumbledore had sent the note around noon, but they normally did their questions during breakfast. Draco didn't want to disrupt their routine, even if it was an unnecessary worry.

During breakfast the third day after Harry took the potion, Draco started the same way he always had the last few weeks.

"What is Hogwarts?"

Harry looked up from his eyes, surprised. "A school," he said after a moment. That was his usual response, Draco had probably said it enough for him to remember it.

"What is a snitch?"

"Uhm..." Harry trailed off. He'd gotten better at the Quidditch ones, but again, that could be because Draco always answered his own questions if Harry couldn't. He hoped to spark something, but it never did. "That golden ball-thing in that flying game," he said with confidence.

Draco gave him a soft smile. That was about the same too.

"Who is Professor Snape?"

Harry glared at his eggs. "A really mean teacher," he grumbled. Draco dropped his fork, making Harry look up and lose his glare. "Draco?"

Harry had never said Snape was mean. _Draco_ had never said it. That was...

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked, looking worried. Draco shook his head vigorously.

"No! Not at all, not even a little bit. What else do you know about Professor Snape?"

Harry played with his fork, watching Draco nervously. After a moment, he shook his head, shrugging. Draco stifled his disappointment. _That was still progress!_

"Okay, how about Professor McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Again, a shake.

"Hermione Granger?"

Harry looked like he was about to cry. Draco stopped himself, biting his lip. "It's okay, Harry. You did great, I promise. You're completely fine." Draco stood and came to Harry's side of the table, rubbing his back. Harry stuffed his face into Draco's ribs, shaking a little.

"M'sorry, I messed it all up," he mumbled.

"It's okay, you're okay. You didn't do anything wrong, that was my fault," Draco said quietly. He had been too harsh, pushed Harry too much. Usually they went about it much slower, taking time to think about it and explain. He had stressed Harry out. He felt horrible about it. They stayed like that for a moment, before he pulled Harry away and bent down to look at him evenly. He wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs.

"Are you done eating?" He asked. Harry shook his head, no longer crying but still looking teary.

"How does something so small eat so much?" Draco asked, gasping and holding a hand to his chest. Harry giggled. Draco tweaked his nose, smiling.

"Take your time eating, I'm going to shower, okay?"

Harry nodded, looking better. Draco kissed the top of his head, feeling like the most natural thing in the world. Harry gave him a shy smile as he walked away.

He had to write Snape first, but he was looking forward to his shower.

~~~

Draco took their questions much slower. Most days Harry wouldn't remember anything new, but sometimes Harry would remember little things. What house Neville Longbottom was in, what kind of bird Headmaster Dumbledore had, what his own patronus was.

Their biggest milestone had happened over a week after Harry had taken the potion. Harry had proudly declared that Professor McGonagall could turn into a cat; Draco thought that was a small detail, and was extremely happy Harry had recalled it.

Every few days Draco tried to get Harry to do magic, though it was still completely unsuccessful. Harry always felt horrible after, thinking he had disappointed Draco, but he bounced back to his happy self quicker each time.

It was during dinner about ten days after the potion that Draco caught Harry tapping on his canines. "Harry?" He asked. Harry dropped his hand immediately, giving Draco an innocent smile before shoveling potatoes in his mouth.

Draco stared at Harry for a long time, though he never looked up from his plate. Draco realized Harry knew about the teeth, knew that they were wrong. Really, how _couldn't_ he? Draco was stupid to have thought he wouldn't notice. But he didn't think Harry wouldn't _tell him_ that he noticed.

Draco was a little hurt Harry didn't say anything, but he realized that it was completely like Harry to do so. Harry kept things from people all the time, even his closest friends. He had heard multiple arguments about Harry not telling them things because of some stupid Gryffindor reason.

That, more than anything else, reassured Draco that Harry was getting better. That he _would_ get better.


	8. The Potion

Draco had been doing homework in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door to their rooms. Harry paused on his broom, hanging upside down and looking at Draco curiously. "Who's that?"

"Let's go see."

Harry followed him, hovering by his head. How he had broken the safety enchantments on that thing, Draco wasn't sure, but he knew Harry was more than capable on it. He wasn't worried about it anymore.

"Professor Snape," Draco said, moving to the side to allow the man in. He saw Harry glare a little, but a pointed look from Draco made him drop it with a mumbled apology.

"Any luck with the potion?" Draco asked. _That's the only reason he would be here, surely_. Harry perked up to listen.

Snape nodded curtly, holding out a thin bottle with a wide base, a turquoise liquid sloshing inside. "I believe if Mr. Potter takes this tonight, he should wake up tomorrow normal."

Draco's heart leaped into his throat. After a moment, Harry prodded the side of his head. Draco battled his hand away.

"Okay...okay, yeah," he took the potion, holding it delicately. "Why didn't you have a house-elf bring it this time?"

Professor Snape paused. "The potion was made in a similar fashion to _Festina Tempus_ , the potion that caused this," he paused, "ordeal. Like a muggle vaccine. I found it while I was researching different types of cures. The muggles have advanced in medicine impressively without magic."

Draco had no idea what he meant, but he nodded anyways. "What does that mean for Harry, though?" He looked at the potion in his hand. The color did look very similar, if he was remembering correctly.

"That means that this potion could cure him, but it may also react negatively with what is already in his system. I added phoenix tears, which should ease the entire process."

Draco nodded again. Harry had dropped from his broom and was standing against Draco's side, somewhat hiding from Professor Snape. Draco put a hand on his back to sooth him, uncaring of the raised eyebrow his godfather gave him.

"You need to watch him closely, Draco. If anything seems unusual, take him to Madam Pomfrey immediately. Have a house-elf bring you. She knows exactly what's going on."

Draco could feel his palms start to sweat. He was beginning to think there was a much higher risk of something going wrong than Snape was telling him.

"Give it too him before he goes to bed. It will likely make him tired. Be careful, Draco." With a nod, Snape left, leaving Draco feeling lost and worried.

"Do I have to take it, Dray?" Harry asked, now holding onto his shirt.

"Yes, Harry." Draco said, still staring at the potion. _This was the best Snape could create..._ but Professor Snape was the most talented potions master there was. Draco trusted him. Draco doubted there was another option Snape didn't know about.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered. He was looking up at him with wide eyes. Draco picked him up easily, feeling better as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"I am too," Draco admitted, "but you are going to be okay. I trust Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape with my life and yours. I promise you'll be okay."

Harry nodded after a moment, though he didn't let go. Draco was okay with that. This may be the last time he would get to hold Harry like this. He was going to savor it.

 _He is going to be fine_.

~~~

"Can I take it now?"

Draco paused. Harry hadn't even set his fork down from dinner. It was the first time either of them had spoken in at least twenty minutes.

"Why don't we relax first? Professor Snape said it would make you sleepy, so it'll be better for you if we're already laying down."

Harry nodded, hoping off the chair and walking calmly to his room. Draco felt like he was going to vomit. Harry would wake up normal tomorrow, probably hating Draco. They would go their separate ways, and it would be awkward, and Draco would be harboring affection for Harry that wasn't shared.

Draco dragged his feet. Harry had already changed into his pajamas and was under the blanket, holding the stuffed dog. Draco pulled the potion out of his robe so he wouldn't crush it, climbing in next to Harry. Draco smiled as Harry tucked himself into his side like he always did. Draco would miss this more than anything, he thought. It would be weird sleeping on his own.

"Is it going to taste bad?"

Draco laughed despite his nerves. "Yeah, probably. I think Professor Snape makes them all taste bad on purpose."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That's mean."

"Yeah, he does stuff like that sometimes."

Harry didn't move. Draco wasn't going to give him the potion until he said something, wanting to wait as long as he could.

"Is it going to hurt?" Harry whispered.

"I... I don't know, Harry. I hope it doesn't though, and I'll be right here if it does. I promise you'll be okay."

After a moment, Harry nodded. "I'm ready."

Hand shaking a little, Draco pulled the cork off and handed it to Harry. He sniffed it delicately, grimacing. Draco didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Harry swallowed the potion and burped with a cry of disgust.

"It tastes like farts," he complained, snuggling tighter into Draco and handing him the bottle. Draco set it on the nightstand, wanting to laugh but feeling like he would vomit if he did.

He swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth. "How do you feel?" He asked, feeling choked.

Harry frowned. "Kinda funny, it's weir-" Harry gasped, clutching his stomach and falling limp

Draco yelled, grabbing Harry and holding him to his chest. "Harry! Harry!" Draco shouted. Harry didn't budge. Draco waited for long moments, waiting for the shimmer, a shake, a change in breath, anything. It was similar to how Harry had reacted last time, but it sounded like Harry had been in pain and it scared him.

Draco waited, but as Harry remained unconscious and no shimmer covered him, Draco found his heart leaping into his throat, choking him. "Dinky!" He called, standing with Harry tight in his arms. The little elf popped up with a smile. "Hospital Wing!" He barked. Dinky jumped, taking his hand.

They arrived in the middle of the room. Madam Pomfrey bustled over from behind her desk upon seeing them. "Lay him on that bed there, Mr. Malfoy," she instructed, pointing to a bed next to him. Draco lay him gently, feeling like he was letting go of something precious when he stepped away.

 _He is precious. I'm going to lose him_.

"What happened when he took the potion?"

"He-he gasped and clutched his stomach and then just went limp and wouldn't wake up. It seemed like he was in pain." Madam Pomfrey nodded, casting spells Draco didn't know.

"And what happened when he took the potion two weeks ago?"

"He only went unconscious that time, no pain or anything like that. Then this... weird shimmer covered his body and it then sunk in and went away. He woke up fine," Draco cleared his throat, feeling like he was going to start croaking.

Madam Pomfrey nodded again, muttering something under her breath. "Please sit, Mr. Malfoy," she told him gently, pausing. Draco backed up, realizing he had encroached her space and had been hovering. He sat on the bed next to Harry, feeling like he would vanish if he looked away for a moment.

Draco wasn't sure how long the nurse had been casting, eventually her wand stilled in her hand. She turned to Draco. "The potion is doing what it must. It seems that he is going to be sleeping for a while, I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on him."

Draco nodded, eyes flickering to her and back to Harry. "Mr. Malfoy, there is nothing you can do. You've done everything you can. You should be taking care of yourself, now." She placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco felt his lip quiver, but he clenched his jaw. He thought he would cry if he looked at her.

"I'm not leaving him," he said. "I'll have a house-elf bring my school work and anything else I need, but I don't want to leave. Please."

After a moment, he saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. He let go of the breath he had been holding. "Thank you." He didn't think he would have left even if she argued, but his nerves were so shot he was glad he didn't have to fight.

"Try and rest, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said quietly, drawing the curtains around his and Harry's bed to connect so other students wouldn't see. Draco watched her leave before looking back at Harry. His breathing was even and peaceful.

 _He doesn't look like he's in pain,_ Draco decided after a moment. He laid sideways on the bed so he could watch, feeling a bit creepy as he did so. He didn't care. There was no one to see him. No one to judge him. No one to know that he wanted Harry in his arms, even if he wasn't small anymore.

 _He's going to hate me._ Draco's heart ached. At some point, it had stopped being an obligation, a chore, a necessity. At some point it stopped being only friendly. It had turned into real affection, which he thought Harry returned.

But that was Harry with the mind of a child. That wasn't the Harry that was almost an adult, that had hated him for years. Draco didn't think one person could change him so much, but Draco wanted to be better for Harry. Wanted Harry to accept him and be as close as his Gryffindor friends.

No, he wanted to be closer than them. He wanted Harry in his arms, tucked into his side. He wanted a grown Harry to smile at him and hold onto his shirt and call him 'Dray.'

Draco didn't think he loved Harry. But he was positive he was on the way to loving him. He was sure he could.

_What if he doesn't even remember everything?_

Draco's throat felt like it had closed. Would that be better? Worse? If Harry forgot all that he had done, the way he had acted, rescued him, and went on not having any idea of Draco's feelings? Maybe he could start over, try and win Harry's affections anyways.

Would Harry even give him a chance? Did Draco deserve a chance? Perhaps not. He had been a complete git until now. Draco had never regretted his actions as much as he did now. Draco thought he would be crushed if Harry woke up cursing him, whether or not he remembered.

_As long as he's okay..._

Draco would do what he could with whatever Harry gave him. If Harry didn't want him...

Draco swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. He fell into a fitful rest in the early hours of the morning, unable to fall asleep until complete exhaustion took him.

~~~

Harry woke up with a bright light in his eyes. Flinching, he groaned. His head pounded something _awful_.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you like yourself," a voice spoke above him.

"Wuh-" Harry's eyes adjusted to the harshness of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey stood above him, smiling.

"How do you feel?"

"Uhm... my head hurts pretty ba-" Harry paused, choking a little on his own words. "I... I was - I was small and-"

Madam Pomfrey held up a hand, silencing him and his whirling thoughts. "Please drink this first," she held out a bottle to him. He sat up a little to take it, grimacing.

"What happened? Where's-" he looked around himself, freezing when he spotted a white-blond head of hair. Draco was asleep on the bed next to him, curled around a pillow. Harry felt the air leave him.

"I take it you remember the events of the last several weeks?"

Harry nodded slowly. So many memories buzzed in his head, all seeming so _different_ now that he was...normal? He looked down at himself to check. Normal feet, normal hands, normal legs. He looked back at Draco. "Is he..."

"He wouldn't leave." Madam Pomfrey told him. "Refused to. I didn't argue for long, since I saw how he was with you when he rescued you."

The memory clanged around his head like a bullet. It was fuzzy, like looking through frosted glass. "He stayed up almost the whole night, worrying about you I assume. I almost forced a dreamless sleep down his throat. Can you please face me?"

Shaking his head a little, he turned away from Draco. Madam Pomfrey cast several spells, a list Harry didn't understand appearing besides her.

He was so... _confused_ . Draco seemed like a completely different person, Harry didn't know how to handle it. He had been so... sweet and gentle and caring and... so utterly _different_ than anything else Harry had ever experienced from him.

"You seem perfectly fine," Madam Pomfrey declared. Harry looked up from his lap. "Even your teeth fixed themselves. I thought I might have to shrink them like I did Mrs. Granger years ago."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him for a moment when he didn't say anything. "Are you sure you feel alright, Mr. Potter?"

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Harry asked, gesturing towards Draco.

"I put a silencing charm around him so we wouldn't wake up from us speaking. I needed to make sure you were alright first, and it is much easier without a barnacle attached to my patient," she said with a smile. Harry's face turned red. _He_ had been the barnacle.

"One more thing, Mr. Potter," she said, going to her desk. "Here is your wand - I had it brought here from your rooms after Mr. Malfoy brought you. If you would please cast a _lumos_ charm for me."

His wand felt better in his hand. It hadn't felt right before, like it was wrong and didn't like him. This was like the first time touching it in Ollivanders.

" _Lumos._ " His wand lit up normally. " _Nox._ " It went out.

"And a _Wingardium Leviosa_."

That spell worked fine too, along with a _ccio_ and _expecto patronum_. Eventually Madam Pomfrey was satisfied. "I would say you owe a very nice thank you card to Professor Snape, Mr. Potter," she said with a nod. "Do try and rest. Today is a Thursday, you aren't expected to start making up for your classes until Monday. I would visit the Headmaster soon." With that, she left behind the curtain and flicked it closed.

Harry looked back at Draco, flexing his toes. He needed to think for a bit, and was glad Draco was asleep. He wrapped his arms around himself as he thought. Harry had... adored Draco, had wanted to be around him constantly. Now he felt...

He felt lonely, and vulnerable. Draco had been safe and protective and had taken care of him. It felt so natural to cuddle and hug him. The fuzzy feeling he had in his chest was still there when he looked at him, but now it felt more mature.

Harry snorted at his own thoughts. _Of course it's more mature._

Harry eased himself off his bed, testing his legs and balance. He walked slowly to Draco's bed. He wanted... he wanted to be held. He wanted to lay by Draco and be in his arms. 

He lifted the covers gently, slipping underneath them. He was close enough to count Draco's eyelashes, but he hung off the edge of the bed, afraid to touch him.

Draco shifted, a hand reaching towards Harry. Harry caught it with his own softly. Draco tugged him, muttering a "come 'ere." Harry went, tucking himself underneath Draco's chin and feeling utterly _safe_ as Draco's arms wrapped around him. _He's still completely asleep,_ Harry realized, a happy smile on his face as he looked up. _And still so comfy_.

Harry moved so his head was against Draco's chest, one hand holding onto the collar of his shirt.

~~~

Draco woke up feeling much better than he had when he went to sleep. He was warm, and Harry's hair was in his nose, their feet tangled together. Draco buried his face into the black hair, feeling like a hole in his chest had been filled.

It was a long moment before he remembered that Harry's legs didn't reach his. He froze, afraid to open his eyes. Was he dreaming? Was he dead?

A long, tense moment passed. He hardly breathed. Eventually he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black hair. Only moving his eyes, he looked around, seeing the outline of Harry's body under the blanket, pressed against his.

Harry was back to normal. And snuggling him. _I must be dead._

He had to check. He started to pull away, Harry's hand fell off of his shirt. Harry shifted, and suddenly big green eyes were blinking up at him.

_Oh...they really were that green before._

"Hi..." Harry whispered.

"Hi." He was frozen, unable to look away from Harry's face. It was so different, having him like this. Harry flushed from his gaze, which Draco liked quite a bit but didn't dare say.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked after a moment, looking a little awkward. Draco laughed in disbelief.

"I... really good. I slept really good," he said. His hand had moved towards Harry's face on it's own accord, though he stopped it midair. "Can I..." he trailed off.

Harry nodded, watching him closely. Draco touched his face as softly as he could, feeling like if he pressed too hard Harry would vanish. But he was solid, and _there._

"You're okay."

Harry smiled at him, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I am. Completely fine."

Draco almost cried. 

"Can I ask you something?" Harry's voice was quiet, but confident. Draco nodded, watching his thumb stroke Harry's jaw. "When you said you could do anything for me... did you mean it?"

Draco's brow furrowed, not sure what Harry was talking about. "Of course, yes. Anything. Just ask," he prompted.

Harry gave him a longing look, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Can you kiss me?"

_I must be dead. I've died, and gone to heaven._

Draco almost squealed. _This is better than I could've ever hoped for._ He wasn't about to squander it. He held Harry's jaw carefully, leaning forward slowly and watching for any sign Harry changed his mind. Harry met him halfway, grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward.

Harry's lips were soft and delicate. Draco was afraid he would crush them. Harry didn't seem to share his fear. Harry pulled him impossibly closer, making Draco's head spin and his heart race.

He couldn't get enough. Harry pulled away and Draco followed him, kissing his cheeks and nose and jaw and anything else he could reach, muttering all the while and listening to Harry giggle.

"What are you saying?"

"Thank you," Draco said, "thank you for everything." He kissed Harry's nose. "Thank you," his cheek, "thank you," his forehead, "thank you," his lips. Harry grabbed his face, holding him away.

"Draco," he started, his name sounding like heaven from Harry's lips. "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?"

Draco laughed, grabbing Harry and holding him close. "I would love that. Yes, Please. Absolutely."

Harry laughed into his chest, leaning into the hand Draco had curled into his hair. "Ron and Hermione are going to go off their rockers."

"They're going to think I brainwashed you," Draco said after a moment.

"I can make them believe me," Harry said with confidence, leaning back to look at Draco with shining eyes. "They'll have to adjust."

Draco smiled softly, stroking Harry's face again. "You are wonderful."

Harry leaned forward to kiss him again. Draco met him this time, letting the soft kiss sooth his frazzled nerves.

Everything was going to be fine, because Harry was okay. Harry was _his_ , and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading!!!! This has been an absolute blast!!! If any of you have read the original, I hope I lived up to my promise of improvement! Tell me your thoughts and have a wonderful day!


End file.
